<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Persistent Feelings by aikyano</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536681">Persistent Feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikyano/pseuds/aikyano'>aikyano</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Miya Osamu, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Help, Incest, M/M, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Osamu Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Miya Osamu, Sibling Incest, Some bullying, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Their Love Is So, Top Miya Atsumu, Twincest, Yandere AU, Yandere!Osamu, alot of murder after chapter 1, dumb first year girls, inarizarki drama, miyacest, osamu is not okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:20:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>32,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aikyano/pseuds/aikyano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone who went to Inarizarki High thought that Atsumu and Osamu were normal twins. Osamu was not normal. That much is sure when girls who confess to Atsumu go missing at least once a week.</p><p>(or the osamu yandere au no one asked for)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>345</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Baishunpu Oroka.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is for the people that tweet “don’t ship osamu and atsumu”, and to those people, thank you for tempting me :^</p><p>Additional Notes:<br/>“—————————“<br/>Means that I’ve changed the setting, or the POV.<br/>...<br/>If the chapter is named as a name it’s most likely Osamu’s POV for the chapter.<br/>...<br/>If the chapter is named as a love letter, it’s most likely Atsumu’s POV for the chapter.<br/>...<br/>Eventually I’ll ask the readers to suggest me murder tactics that Osamu will use, so look out for that on some of the future chapter end notes :D<br/>..........<br/>Anyways enjoy! I’ll try to update this au at least once a week!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a rumor going around school that if you confessed to Atsumu Miya, you would not see the light of the next day.</p><p>Osamu was not worried about that rumor, because he knew he was the least likely to be revealed as the ‘Inarizarki Yandere’.</p><p>See he was in the clear because he was a Miya. This made him pretty much invincible, so he could kill whoever he wanted and get away with it. He only targeted people who actually had the guts to confess. It’s hilarious because, with the rumor going around, who would actually be stupid enough to try?</p><p>Dumb first year girls are the answer. They chose to ignore the rumor because; A. They were new, or B. They wanted to test it out to see if it was true, which Osamu finds fucking foolish.</p><p>He only did this because he loved his twin, probably more than he loves his parents or himself. He loves him so much his heart can’t take it, which is why he can’t let Atsumu date a first year whore.</p><p>His mindset isn’t great either, which is another reason why he’s killing girls that probably don’t deserve it, but his mind says they do. Osamu knows that he’s fucked up and a psychotic blood thirsty murderer.</p><p>But that’s okay, because it’s for his Persistent Feelings.</p><p>                         —————————</p><p>Osamu and Atsumu were walking through the hallways, when Osamu noticed that the people in the hallway stopped walking and made a gap for them to continue walking. </p><p>Osamu raised his eyebrows when he realized that they were also avoiding eye contact.</p><p>“‘Tsumu you notice that?”</p><p>“Notice what?”</p><p>“They’re avoiding eye contact with us and they gave us room to walk, how generous of them.”</p><p>“Honestly I could care less, it’s probably about the ‘Inarizarki Yandere’ thing.”</p><p>“Yeah, checks out.”</p><p>They continued walking when Atsumu slung his arm around Osamu’s shoulder.</p><p>“Well whatever, I don’t need another hallway walking buddy in the first place.”</p><p>As soon as Atsumu finished saying that, he turned around too stick out his tongue to all the people who weren’t making eye contact.</p><p>While Atsumu was mocking others, Osamu was trying his best to keep his signature neutral face, and not even have a crack in his composure.</p><p>He coughed to not seem suspicious. “‘Tsumu come on, we’re going to be late to class.”</p><p>They continued walking to go to their class on the second floor.</p><p>When they arrived inside the class, the students suddenly went silent and scrambled to there rightful seats. Atsumu still had his arm on Osamu’s shoulder, so to the class they looked suspicious. But that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that there was writing on Atsumu and Osamu’s desk when they went to sit down. He could tell it was the four bully boys of the class because they were snickering in the back of the room, and the desk also wrote; ‘Boy Whores’ and ‘Go take a dive off the roof, the school would be safer without you two.’.</p><p>Man, if only they knew Osamu was elated to have some extra guests in his tool shed, and that he wanted to try some new tactics like water-boarding and putting their fingers inside a hot toaster.</p><p>Osamu looked over to see what Atsumu’s take on this was; he wanted to know if he’d be aggressive like always, but no, what Atsumu’s face read was : Maybe they’re right. Which made Osamu fucking livid.</p><p>So Osamu swiftly walked over to the boys in the back of the class room and poured his leftover milk from yesterday’s breakfast on one of their heads, then grabbed another boys soda and poured it on each of their essay papers they had to turn in today.</p><p>Then he gave his most terrifying glare and said loudly, “Its one thing to mess with me but if you mess with him,” Osamu pointed at Atsumu. “I’ll do way more than mess up your fucking homework.”</p><p>The class started whispering and snickering at the four boys who were literally shaking in their shoes because they got The Osamu Miya mad, which was technically impossible, and the school knew that.</p><p>Osamu also knew that when class was over, what he just pulled would become the schools 2nd hottest topic. The first one was, of course, The Inarizarki Yandere rumor, which was no surprise.</p><p>Osamu sat down back at his and Atsumu’s desk.</p><p>Atsumu whisper-yelled, “‘Samu, that was fucking awesome!”</p><p>“Whatever, it’s just I don’t like fucking scrubs who bully you.”</p><p>“Awwww you care about me!”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Yes you do!~”</p><p>“Oh my god, just fucking shut up.”</p><p>Atsumu looked like he was on cloud nine.</p><p>                         —————————</p><p>After school was done, they walked home earlier than they usually do because the principal canceled volleyball practice do to the ‘Inarizarki Yandere’ situation. Atsumu definitely wanted to make a big fuss about how ‘a love sick girl who obsessed over him and Osamu didn’t have the right to stop him from playing volleyball’, which, to Osamu’s dismay, became a rant on how Atsumu should be able to play volleyball whenever he wanted to. That conversation lasted until they arrived home.</p><p>When they did get home though, the Inazarki volleyball ball group chat (also named ‘save the twins from their stalker’) blew up with messages from all of their teammates. </p><p>Osamu chose to ignore them and kick off his shoes when he arrived. He then checked to make sure their mom or dad were not home.</p><p>“Im home.” He semi-yelled.</p><p>“‘Samu you gotta say it louder like, IM HOME!!!” Atsumu yelled.</p><p>He slapped Atsumu on the back of the head. </p><p>“Give me a warning next time so I can cover my ears prior, your standing right next to me. Damn I think I might get hearing loss because of you.” </p><p>“You didn’t have too slap me on the back of the head though!” </p><p>“You deserved it.”</p><p>Osamu started to un-tie his tie when Atsumu grabbed his hand and shushed him.</p><p>“You hear that ‘Samu?”</p><p>He was starting to get annoyed. “No? But could you let go of my hand so I can take off this damn thing.”</p><p>Atsumu used his serious voice. “Just listen.”</p><p>There was a quiet rustling coming from outside their door, in the bushes. That shut Osamu up.</p><p>“There could be people taking pictures of us, like pervs or something.”</p><p>Osamu thought about that. </p><p>“Oh shit.” He mumbled.</p><p>“Yeah, ‘Oh shit’ is right, They could be someone from school trying to get dirt on our everyday schedule, or worse, a kidnapper.”</p><p>Atsumu didn’t let go of Osamu’s hand when he dragged him into their room and slammed the door.</p><p>Osamu tried to sound calm. “‘Tsumu, it’s not that bad.”</p><p>“Oh my goodness ‘Samu. Of course this is bad, we could get kidnapped today!”</p><p>That’s when Atsumu grabbed Osamu by the waist, threw him on the bed, and pinned him to the bed by holding his arms.</p><p>“Stay here, I don’t want you getting hurt.”</p><p>Osamu blushed furiously when he realized the nature of their position.</p><p>Osamu tried to keep his voice steady whe he said, “What-?” And before Osamu could finish his question, Atsumu kissed his cheek.</p><p>“I’ll be back,” then he glared. “Hopefully with the blood of the pervert that’s in our front yard,” He smiled softly. “Just lay here and look pretty for me okay?”</p><p>“What are you gonna-?” He stopped talking when Atsumu got off of him and grabbed the metal bat.</p><p>Osamu just watched him leave.</p><p>After Atsumu was sure to be downstairs, about to beat up some perv, Osamu just stared at the ceiling. </p><p>‘What the fuck was the “Just lay here and look pretty for me.” For?’ I bet he doesn’t even realize the meaning behind those words. </p><p>That’s when he realized he hadn’t got to change clothes.</p><p>He got up and looked through his closet, trying to find something comfy. Then he realized that all his hoodies were dirty, so went to Atsumu’s side of the closet. Fortunately he found a plain black one.</p><p>‘Now to just find pants that match.’</p><p>He didn’t have any pants that matched that were clean, probably because he had worn them so when he walked out of the tool shed the blood on him wouldn’t be visible. But he did spot a white skirt on the far left side of his portion of the closet.</p><p>‘Black and white match- wait where did that skirt even come from?’ Osamu shook his head. ‘Whatever, this will have to work.’</p><p>Osamu grabbed the skirt and went into the bathroom to change. </p><p>                         —————————</p><p>Osamu walked out the bathroom feeling cozy and warm, and then he noticed when was going on in front of him.</p><p>Atsumu was wrestling a tall boy, who looked about the same age as them. The boy had a broken camera in his hand. Atsumu was hitting the boy with a bat while the boy was yelping.</p><p>Atsumu then noticed that Osamu was staring at them. </p><p>Atsumu stopped hitting the boy and got up and went to stand in front of Osamu.</p><p>Atsumu was ticked off. “Fucking pervert, I bet you were trying to get a picture of ‘Samu.”</p><p>Osamu just stood there staring at the bloody boy on the floor.</p><p>Then the boy spoke.</p><p>“Haha, Osamu-san you wear fucking skirts? Ew.”</p><p>Osamu instantly recognized that voice. It was  Baishunpu Oroka. He was one of the worst 2nd year boys he’s ever met, and that’s saying something. Oroka constantly gets amazing grades but he’s an asshole, especially to Osamu. Oroka also seemed to be suspicious of Osamu about the Inarizarki Yandere situation.</p><p>Osamu wants to slice Oroka’s head off right now. </p><p>“Oroka, what the fuck were you doing in our front yard.”</p><p>“Oh you know, trying to get some tea to put in the school newspaper, And since you two are the most mysterious people in Inarizarki, I thought I’d find something interesting, and boy did I find some things.”</p><p>Osamu felt like he need to teach Oroka a lesson.</p><p>“‘Tsumu give me the bat.”</p><p>Atsumu turned around to narrow his eyes at him, but he gave Osamu the the bat.</p><p>Osamu smirked and walked towards Oroka. Then he grabbed him by the hair and whispered,</p><p>“We’re gonna take a trip to the tool shed.”</p><p>                         —————————</p><p>Atsumu watched Osamu drag Oroka out the back door by his hair, and honestly this is the first time he’s glad they had trees blocking the backyard view from the neighbors.</p><p>But Atsumu wasn’t worried about the neighbors, he was worried about what would happen inside the tool shed.</p><p>Osamu never let Atsumu near the Tool Shed, better yet, the backyard in general. Atsumu always thought it had something to do with privacy, so he never questioned it; but now he wants to know what’s in their backyard.</p><p>It’s hilarious that he’d never been in the backyard even though he lives here. He didn’t even know where Osamu got the authority to keep him out the backyard. Maybe it was just because Osamu has always seemed like the more mature twin, even though he’s younger than him. Or maybe it’s because Osamu holds more power over him than he realizes. Either way, Atsumu is dying to know what’s inside that tool shed.</p><p>‘What if it’s like a blood bath in there?’</p><p>While Atsumu was trying to plan out when he’d sneak into the tool shed at a time when Osamu wouldn’t be home, Osamu had already tied Oroka to a chair.</p><p>Osamu grinned, He always wanted to get rid of Oroka, so today might just be Osamu’s lucky day. </p><p>“What is this place?” Oroka grimaced.</p><p>“Just the famous Inarizarki Yandere murder house.”</p><p>Oroka stared in disbelief.</p><p>“You mean your-!“</p><p>Osamu covered his mouth.</p><p>“Shhhh, I don’t want ‘Tsumu to hear you,”</p><p>Oroka started squirming and trying to speak.</p><p>Osamu uncovered his mouth, stood in front of him, and crossed his arms.</p><p>“You want to ask something, yeah?”</p><p>Oroka glared. “Of course I do, you crazy bitch. Why would you kill people?!”</p><p>“It’s for Atsumu, clearly.” Osamu strode towards Oroka, letting his skirt swish, and put a knife up to Oroka’s neck. “See, I don’t think you’d understand, your just a little speck of dirt in my eyes.” Osamu laughed.</p><p>“Well enlighten me, before I die.” </p><p>“Enthusiastic hm? Fine then, I tell you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Yanoki Himya, The First Kill.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Osamu explains how he became a yandere, and how much he loves Atsumu.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAAAAAAAA okay so I updated this 2 days earlier than usual because I’m traveling somewhere next week, so today I’m giving you flashback realness, and trust me, when the chapter seems like it’s straying from the topic, it all loops together eventually!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Osamu sat down in front Oroka.</p><p>He laughed. “This is going to take a while so I might as well get comfy’.”</p><p>Oroka watched silently as Osamu was adjusting his sitting position.</p><p>Osamu clapped his hands and smiled. “Alrighty then, let me tell ya.”</p><p>                        —————————</p><p>“Hey ‘Tsumu?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Why do girls like ya’ so much?”</p><p>Osamu was sitting with Atsumu on one of the hallway benches waiting for their parents to finish talking to the principal outside of the office. Atsumu got into trouble with one of the teachers because; Atsumu said and Osamu quotes, ‘The math homework didn’t make sense.’ And he got into a full on argument with a teacher.</p><p>Atsumu smirked. “It’s obviously my looks and personality.”</p><p>Osamu just stared with a blank expression. “Your personality is trash.”</p><p>“Was that a complement?” </p><p>“No.”</p><p>Atsumu pretended to look hurt. “Ouch, ya’ can’t just say that to yer’ Onii-Chan.”</p><p>“Like I’d ever call ya’ Onii-Chan.”</p><p>“Ya just did!”</p><p>“Ew no.”</p><p>While Atsumu and Osamu were bickering about how Osamu called Atsumu Onii-Chan, a group of girls were walking towards them. Osamu couldn’t recognize them, because, honestly, they were irrelevant to him. </p><p>One of them walked to stand in front of Atsumu and held out a love letter. She had long black hair, green eyes, and was slender. It looked like she had soft skin and she had on a basic school uniform with a smaller skirt. Like one of those anime girls you’d see in a hentai porno.</p><p>“H-here A-Atsumu-San!”</p><p>She looked shaky, and nervous. Her friends were waiting for her to come back to the group.</p><p>As soon as Atsumu took the letter, She ran back to the group of girls and they all left.</p><p>Atsumu didn’t look impressed when he opened the note.</p><p>Osamu scooted closer to Atsumu to read it.</p><p>“What does it say?”</p><p>“Ya’ read it.”</p><p>Atsumu handed him the note to read.</p><p>Osamu read quietly.</p><p>The note said:<br/>
—<br/>
Dear Atsumu-San, </p><p>I’m sorry for handing you this note, it’s just I really like you but I know there’s a scarce chance of me being your girlfriend. I’m probably not your type, and you’re way out of my league, but I just thought I’d try. Hopefully we can be friends if you don’t except, but if you do, please meet me at the super mall cafe downtown tomorrow after class.</p><p>Love,<br/>
Yanoki Himya<br/>
—</p><p>Osamu felt a strange feeling of anger. Or was it jealousy? He knew that there was no chance in hell that they’d end up dating, but what if they do? In Osamu’s opinion, the girl who was apparently named Yanoki, was exceptionally pretty, but not his type, and probably not Atsumu’s type either, so why did he feel like he needed to strangle her?</p><p>Osamu ripped up the letter to take his ‘anger’ out on something.</p><p>Atsumu looked surprised. “‘Samu-”</p><p>“What.” Osamu’s voice sounded cold, heartless even.</p><p>Atsumu physically flinched. Osamu stared at him. He looked actually hurt by Osamus tone. Osamu didn’t realize that he had jabbed Atsumu more than what he’d expected with his words.</p><p>“Nevermind.”</p><p>...</p><p>That day they didn’t talk to each other. Osamu was still enraged, and Atsumu was avoiding him. When they absolutely had to talk to each other, they used their given names, and not nicknames. </p><p>Atsumu was mad at Osamu because he’d been acting different after the love letter situation. As ridiculous as it sounds, Atsumu kinda missed the random insults and back-of-the-head slapping. He just wanted his twin back. But right now Osamu was holed up in the guest room because he didn’t want to hear Atsumu snoring tonight or even look at him.</p><p>Osamu was curled up in a corner next to the ceiling-to-floor windows with blankets around him. He was crying, because deep down, he knew he shouldn’t have been that harsh to Atsumu. He thought he had permanently ruined their relationship. Osamu couldn’t live with himself if this constant ignoring<br/>
continued. </p><p>His mom knocked on the now-not-so-empty-guest room.</p><p>She opened the door. “Dinners ready!”</p><p>He got up, wiped his eyes, and then swiftly walked past his mother, out into the hallway, and down the stairs. When he arrived at the table he noticed Atsumu wasn’t even looking at him.</p><p>His heart cracked. He tried not to let it show when he sat down next to Atsumu though, so he said the most snarkiest thing he’s said in his life.</p><p>“Good evenin’ asshole.”</p><p>Atsumu stop eating as soon as Osamu said that and looked at him.</p><p>Atsumu immediately realized that Osamu had been crying, his face was pink and his eyes were somewhat blood-shot. It looked like he had a breakdown or a panic attack.</p><p>“...”</p><p>The dinner was queit. Everytime their mother asked them a question, it was ignored. When their dad ordered them to answer her question, they looked away and pretended to not have heard him.</p><p>As soon as they finished eating, Osamu got up and walked upstairs to the guest room. Atsumu followed after him, but not willingly. He just wanted to get into their room as quickly as possible.</p><p>When Osamu was in the room he immediately fell on the bed and hid underneath the covers.<br/>
He wanted to cry himself to sleep today because he felt like shit. Shit that’s was stomped on by it’s emotions and caved in on itself. He really wanted to apologize but he also didn’t want to be the first one to let up.</p><p>...</p><p>Later that night he woke up and felt a warm feeling on his back, two arms rapped around his waist, and also a leg in between his thighs. He started panicking, so he turned around and it was Atsumu. He was unconsciously cuddling him.</p><p>He whispered so he wouldn’t wake up their parents. </p><p>“‘T-Tsumu?” </p><p>It was the first time he used Atsumu’s nickname in 24 hours.</p><p>Atsumu hugged Osamu tighter and mumbled, “F.....Five m..ore m........minutes....”</p><p>Osamu tried to move but he couldn’t, Atsumu’s tight grip around him made it impossible. But Atsumu woke up from the sudden movement.</p><p>Atsumu shifted his leg. “‘Samu?”</p><p>He instantly turned red. “Can ya’ stop cuddlin’ me?”</p><p>Even though he just woke up, Atsumu’s stubborn nature was back. “Nah, too comfy.” </p><p>“‘Tsumu, let go.”</p><p>Atsumu was shifting his position to get comfortable, so when he went to lay on his left side, Osamu had to follow. It was as if he was a teddy bear or something.</p><p>Atsumu seemed to have no sense of space.“Good mornin’ to ya’.”</p><p>Osamu tried to wiggle out his grip.</p><p>When Atsumu sat up, he still didn’t let go of him.</p><p>“The view from this room looks nice.”</p><p>“Why are ya’ in here?” Osamu was still trying to get out of Atsumu’s arms.</p><p>“It was way more cold an’ lonely than usual in there, especially without yer’ constant comments on my snorin’ .” He laughed. “M’ sorry for avoiding ya’ today.” He let go of Osamu.</p><p>As soon as he got out of Atsumu’s ‘hug’, Osamu tackled Atsumu and sat on top of him.</p><p>He was not good at apologizing but he was going to try.</p><p>“No I’m sorry, I should’ve been more nicer about it and.....” His throat felt dry. “And-“ He cringed. “And you can date that Yanoki girl if you want.” He voice sounded squeaky at the end of his apology.</p><p>“I wasn’t goin’ too, so no need to worry.” </p><p>“I wasn’t worried, moron, it’s just-.“</p><p>Atsumu covered his mouth.</p><p>“Ya’ just didn’t wanna share me?”</p><p>That’s when Osamu finally realized his feelings. He didn’t want to share his other half, his best friend, his everything, because if he did, he wouldn’t have anything else. That moment was when he realized he loved Atsumu more than just a twin, more than anything, and he’d do everything to keep it that way, but he didn’t want to admit that so he said,</p><p>“That’s not even close, ya’ dumbass.”</p><p>Atsumu laughed again.</p><p>Osamu got off him, hugged Atsumu, and he mumbled, </p><p>“M’ really sorry.”</p><p>Atsumu hugged him back and said,</p><p>“Let’s never avoid or ignore each other over a girl, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>...</p><p>The next day, Atsumu didn’t even bother to look at Yanoki. She was trying to get his attention for something, but it didn’t bother him. So she tried something else. Since he wasn’t with Osamu (because Osamu was still in class waiting for his teacher to be done with the lesson), When Atsumu walked by her, she grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty hallway.</p><p>Atsumu was starting to get mad with her constant needy attitude. “What do ya’ want.”</p><p>She squeaked. “I-I’m sorry it’s just I wanted to talk to you about Osamu-San.”</p><p>Atsumu instantly took interest into the conversation after hearing his twins name.</p><p>“What about ‘Samu?”</p><p>Yanoki seemed ready to bad talk him. “U-um, it seems like he’s not letting-“</p><p>Atsumu didn’t want to hear that bullshit, so he leaned into her face, glared at her, and said, “Is this about my interest in dating? Because if so, he’s not stopping me from getting a girlfriend.” He lied.</p><p>Atsumu 100% knew that Osamu was in fact the biggest reason he didn’t want a girlfriend, a bigger reason than volleyball, which was surprising because, when did he care about Osamu’s feelings more than his own?</p><p>But when Atsumu and Yanoki were talking, Osamu could be seen watching them. </p><p>Osamu was shaking, because to him, it looked like she was going to kiss him. He felt like he needed to get rid of her for good, so he walked over there, grabbed Atsumu’s hand, and walked away.</p><p>Osamu wanted to slap him right now. “What the hell were ya’ doin’ with her!?” He tried to sound calm, but that didn’t happen.</p><p>“I was about to tell her off, what do you mean ‘What the hell were ya’ doin’ with her!?’.”</p><p>“It looked like ya’ two were about to kiss.” Osamu internally shivered.</p><p>“What! Ew no. That’s fuckin’ gross.”</p><p>“Well whatever, let’s go.”</p><p>While they were arguing, Yanoki was following them, because ‘what the fuck?! You can’t just take someone away in the middle of a conversation!’. She noticed that they were holding hands too, so her mind instantly went to ‘they’re romantically involved.’ Which was weird because they were related, and family members can’t date each other! </p><p>Yanoki was determined to make sure she was right, so she could ruin Atsumu’s and Osamu’s reputation.</p><p>...</p><p>While Atsumu and Osamu arrived home and went into their room, Yanoki was hiding in the backyard at a safe distance where she could see through their room window. But Osamu couldn’t shake this weird feeling.</p><p>“‘Tsumu do ya’ feel that?”</p><p>“Feel what?”</p><p>Osamu and Atsumu were doing English Language Arts homework, but Osamu couldn’t help but feel something was off.</p><p>“It feels like someone’s watchin’ us.”</p><p>Atsumu immediately grabbed Osamu.</p><p>Osamu stared at him in confusion. “Why do ya’ keep grabbin’ me? Is it like an instinct or what?”</p><p>“I don’t know? It’s like I feel like I need to protect you.”</p><p>“Well I’m not helpless so let go and I’ll go to the backyard to check it out.”</p><p>“Let me come with ya’?”</p><p>“Nah.”</p><p>Atsumu let go and sighed dramatically while Osamu walked downstairs to tell their parents that ‘he’d be going out the backyard for plant biology homework’. They didn’t ask questions because Osamu, surprisingly, took his studies seriously. So he walked out the back door with a glare.</p><p>Yanoki immediately noticed Osamu wasn’t in the room. </p><p>While she was studying the house from the windows to make sure he was still in there with Atsumu, she felt a hand on her shoulder and a cold hearted, “Hello.”</p><p>She flinched and almost screamed before he covered her mouth. </p><p>“What are ya’ doin’ snooping around in my backyard?”</p><p>He uncovered her mouth so she could speak.</p><p>“I-i w-was trying t-t-to s-study t-this n-n-nice s-scenery?”</p><p>He shook his head and smiled.</p><p>“Ya’ shouldn’t have lied to me.”</p><p>He covered her mouth again and brought her to the tool shed. She tried screaming but it couldn’t be heard.</p><p>Inside the Tool Shed were basic tools,(they hadn’t been used for murder yet.) Like a chainsaw and such, but it was enough to scare her to unconsciousness.</p><p>She fell limp in Osamu arms while he glanced at her and let out a soft, “Oh.”</p><p>He placed her in the corner of the shed, while he grabbed a chair and put it in the middle of the tool room. He had never tried killing someone yet, he’d only seen it in movies and games, but he knew the basics. </p><p>He tried to persuade himself that he’d never have to do this ever again. Osamu knew doing this would permanently scar him, but he had settle with it because he felt like he had to kill her, and he didn’t know how much he could take of that feeling.</p><p>He grabbed her, and tied her to the chair.</p><p>“I should probably wait until she’s conscious to do this, it’d be easier so I can get this done faster.” He held out a noose.</p><p>When he walked back inside the house, he heard Atsumu yelling at something and or someone.</p><p>He rushed up the stairs to get to their room as quickly as possible.</p><p>“‘Tsumu?”</p><p>“FUCKIN’ SCRU—.”</p><p>Osamu was starring at Atsumu shaking their laptop.</p><p>Osamu sighed. “Really ‘Tsumu?”</p><p>“Oh, hi.” </p><p>Osamu shook his head and let out a soft ‘tsk’.<br/>
“Aren’t ya’ supposed to be doin’ homework?”</p><p>“Whatever. Tell me what ya’ found in the backyard!!”</p><p>Osamu decided that it was best to lie and not tell Atsumu what he actually found; which was a jealous girl who was blinded by curiosity. He had a growing hatred for Yanoki and he couldn’t control it, so he figured the only way to get rid of it was to get rid of her, but he couldn’t tell Atsumu that, so he lied.</p><p>“Nothin’, just some rabbits like usual.”</p><p>Atsumu peered at him finding him suspicious.</p><p>Osamu shrugged.</p><p>...</p><p>Later that night, Osamu snuck out his room to go to the tool shed and finish what he started.</p><p>When he entered, he found a terrified Yanoki. When looking at how scared she was, it kind of boosted his ego, and gave him some type of sick pleasure. Osamu figured to brush it of as sadistic nature.</p><p>She was shaking and crying trying to say something among the lines of “Let me go!”, and “What do you want from me?!”, but it just sounded like “Hmm mhhm mmhfm!” because Osamu decided to be smart and stuff her mouth with a rag.</p><p>Osamu had a knife and a noose. The knife was just in case she decided to try something when he untied her, the noose was for her murder; Death by Suffocation, or as some people would say, hanging her.</p><p>“Mmfm mffmh!”</p><p>Osamu walked towards her and took the rag out of her mouth. “Which way would ya’ like to die?”</p><p>She screamed.</p><p>He was starting to get irritated and impatient so he stabbed her. “I asked for an answer.” </p><p>She wailed from the pain. “Y-You’re c-crazy!”</p><p>Osamu took the knife out of her arm and stabbed her in the stomach. Blood started gushing out onto her shirt, leaving a metal like smell in the shed.</p><p>“I said give me an answer.”</p><p>She was squirming now from the overwhelming feeling of hurt.</p><p>“P-please i’ll do anything, j-j-just don’t kill me!”</p><p>Osamu threw the noose.</p><p>“I should’ve known this wasn’t going to be easy.”</p><p>Her eyes widened when he grabbed the screwdriver.</p><p>“W-wait—!”</p><p>He held it up to her head.</p><p>“Ya’ should’ve been more smart about this.”</p><p>He drilled a hole in her shoulder first then her left shoulder, then her legs, each with about 20 holes, then for the last part he drilled three holes in her head.</p><p>Her screams filled the room. </p><p>At first he thought he’d hate killing her, but instead he was laughing like a mad man at how fun it was to torture someone.</p><p>“I should do this more often.” There was pure joy on his face.</p><p>When he was done with Yanoki, he cleaned the things he used ; which were, of course, the screwdriver, the kitchen knife, the grass cutter, and the bush trimmers. He tried the extra tools to see how it’d affect him. All of them had a positive impact on him, or so he thought. He didn’t even know that he was creating a new addiction for himself.</p><p>So every week Atsumu would get a confession and every week Osamu would get to try new tactics, which gave him the nickname Inarizarki Yandere, but no one knew that it was him, or so he thought nobody suspected him.</p><p>He told himself he murdered because he loved Atsumu so much.<br/>
—————————</p><p>“So that is why yer’ here, sittin’ in this blood stained chair.” He yawned.</p><p>Oroka was irritated. “So you’re telling me you’d suck Atsumu’s dick if he asked you to.”</p><p> Osamu stood up. “Yeah, actually a reoccurrin’ dream of mine.”</p><p>“Your disgusting.”</p><p> He turned to the tools laid out on the shelf. “I get that a lot, but let’s see who’s disgustin’ when ya’ have yer’ head cut off.”</p><p>He held out a chainsaw, when his phone started ringing. </p><p>“Tch, you got lucky.” He frowned.</p><p>Osamu turned off the chainsaw, pulled his phone from the wooden counter, and walked out the tool shed.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>It was their mother. “Yeah, sweetie, me and your dad aren’t going to be home until tomorrow evening, take care of the house for us?”</p><p>“Yep I figured, but yeah I’ll watch over the house.” </p><p>“Thanks, also there’s frozen pizza in the freezer for dinner, trash day is tomorrow morning so you need to take out the garbage later, and make sure Atsumu doesn’t act out, okay?”</p><p>“Okay Mom.”</p><p>“Okay bye, love you!” She hung up.</p><p>He turned off his phone and walked back into the Tool Shed.</p><p>“So it looks like me and ‘Tsumu have the house to ourselves tonight, which means I get to tournament ya’ longer.”</p><p>Oroka’s eyes widened.</p><p>Osamu put the chainsaw back and grabbed a hammer.</p><p>“Before I kill ya’ with this trusty chainsaw later tonight,” He made a suggestive face. “let’s have some fun, yeah?” He made a hammering motion with his hands.</p><p>                        —————————</p><p>“‘Tsumuuuu.” Osamu whined.</p><p>Atsumu made a sound of acknowledgment.</p><p>“Mom and Dad are going to be out for the night, so no making messes or trying to burn down the kitchen.”</p><p>“Ya’ say that like I don’t know how to cook.”</p><p>“‘Cause ya’ don’t.”</p><p>He and Atsumu were on the couch binge watching ‘13 Reasons Why’. Atsumu was on his side while Osamu was sitting of the end of the couch where Atsumu’s feet were.</p><p>“‘Samu, ya’ should wear skirts more often.”<br/>
He laughed.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Atsumu smirked at him. “Yer’ thighs are like, perfect. Ten out of ten would hit it if you let me.” </p><p>He was obviously joking but Osamu turned bright red.</p><p>He kicked Atsumu in the leg. “Pervert.”</p><p>While Atsumu was laughing his ass off, Osamu was still trying to process his words.</p><p>‘What— does that mean he’d want too—‘</p><p>Osamu shook his head and tried to change the topic. </p><p>He tried to make his voice more sturdy. “I’ll make dinner tonight.”</p><p>“Okay Mr. Housewife.” Atsumu snickered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Things I know going into the chapter: osamu is oblivious 🚶<br/>Things i know coming out this chapter: HAHAFGBUF HE SAID HE’D HIT IT, CAUSE SAME 🏃🏃💨</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shiami’s Love Confession.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Atsumu meets up with Inarizarki’s prettiest girl, Shiami Miano, and Osamu’s not here for it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>um so long story short 2 weeks ago my computer was malfunctioning and deleted this chapter, so I had to re-write ALL OF IT and I kinda cried, BUT IM BACK SO YAAAY, and as apologies, I’ll give you guys options to choose for Osamu’s murder tactic in chapter 4!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu was in the kitchen putting pizza in the oven. Of course, the pizza wasn’t the only thing on his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘I’m not a fucking housewife.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was embarrassed because he’d been called housewife by many of his teammates, and he doesn’t understand where it came from, but it’s different when Atsumu says it. He was having a hard time not imagining being the blonde's boywife.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But other than that, he needed to wrap up the Oroka situation. Osamu needed to think of a time where he could sneak out into the backyard and finish what he had started. It wouldn’t be hard since Oroka was already a bloody pulp after he completed hammering his face up, but he needed to find a way to kill him, and then get rid of him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘Maybe I could just stuff him in the trash before the dumpster truck gets here tomorrow morning.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was his original thought process but the more he reckoned about it, the worse the success rate got. It seemed too risky, the neighbors had cameras that were programmed with wide peripheral vision, so Osamu could be noticed as suspicious if he was caught with a body-sized bag to throw out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So he needed to find a sufficient way to conclude the situation.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Roughly 3 minutes after Osamu made dinner, Atsumu could be found in the kitchen. He was clutching a bottle of Alcohol, analyzing it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aye, ‘Samu, I found dad’s hidden beer. Ya’ wanna drink some? Let’s do shots!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned around to glimpse at Osamu stuffing his face with pizza, looking at him with curiosity in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘God he’s so cute.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu walked over to sit back at the table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So ya’ up to it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu swallowed his food. “Yeah, sure I don’t care.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu’s eyes lit up. “Alright then, let’s do this! I call the first swig!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu walked into the kitchen again. Then he grabbed two small cups from the cabinet and walked back to the table.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu eyed the fragile glasses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Those cups are really tiny,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well duh? ‘Samu do ya’ know what shots are?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I couldn’t care less, but I know that’s it’s alcohol.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu poured some of the liquid into one of the cups.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirked. “Bet it’s gonna taste gross!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gulped the drink and coughed. The burn of it down his throat hurt, but in an addictive way. So he poured Osamu one and pushed it towards him. “Try it,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu took it and sipped it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He coughed also. “That tastes sickening, it leaves like a sting in my throat.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know right, but like in an i-wanna-keep-doing-this type of way!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I guess ya’ could say that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu poured another one and took awhile examining it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he thought about it long enough, he may be second-guessing his actions for at least two minutes and counting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembered what one of his classmates had said after a party; <em>“Drunk words are like sober thoughts.”</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He can comprehend that he had secrets that he didn’t want Osamu to hear about, but he wanted to know what getting drunk felt like. Suna said and Atsumu quotes; “It feels like you're on clouds, in heaven or some shit but like more lucid, y’know?”.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His brain was against it and it kept saying ‘What if you say something you meant to keep unknown?’ over and over again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu was, in fact, worried about if he’d make a drunk confession about how much he loved Osamu. How much he dreamed about him, how much he missed him when he came home late due to detention, how much he wanted to have a fluffy relationship with him, how much he wished he could just bend him over a desk and show him who he belonged too, to tell him how much he craved to have Osamu take him in with no barriers, to make himself Osamu’s first time and only lover.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu started to feel aroused.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>‘Okay, maybe that last part was a little too sexual</em>.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The point was that he didn’t want Osamu figuring out his very secret thoughts that stay in his mind and his mind only. Atsumu really really didn’t want his emotions put on a platter and served to his brother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘Whatever, it’s not that big of a deal!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried not to sound too uncertain. “Onto the shots!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After all, Atsumu just wanted to have fun, what could go wrong?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Laughing could be heard from the living room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Approximately after 31 shots, Atsumu and Osamu could be seen wasted and intoxicated talking. Osamu was on the floor on the verge of passing out, while Atsumu was laying next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu's words sounded slurred. Or was that just him imagining things? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Tsumu, How’d ya’ think mom and dad would react if they saw us like this,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were just talking though, so not that big of a deal.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn,” Atsumu was drunk out of his mind. “They’d be pissed,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu rolled over on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” His twin laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They had been having conversations back and forth about random stuff for the past 15 minutes, like drunk texting the group chat, getting emotional about how nature wasn’t fair and how everything should live in peace, Osamu even mentioned something about unrequited love and murder.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That part struck a chord in his hazed memory. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was kind of like when you see something illegal but you stiffen and don’t do anything about it. He didn’t understand why, but probably because Osamu phrased it in a certain way to make it sound like he himself was doing the murder, but his twin isn’t a murderer, or so he hoped. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then after 2 minutes of trying to determine what Osamu was talking about, Atsumu chose to give up on that thought process. He made it final, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘Osamu was not a murderer.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was an introverted-monotoned-neutral-asshole, yeah, but only on the outside. Osamu had a soft side, a side that only Atsumu got to see, not even his parents have seen it. Like when Osamu always has these little snack jokes he mumbles to himself. And how his laughing sounds so fucking precious that’s it’s extraordinary to hear. Also whenever Osamu finds new food to cook he can be seen looking like he just won a million dollars. How Osamu’s perfect dark moon grey-ish purple eyes light up whenever someone mentions pudding. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu thinks Osamu’s like a locked diary; mysterious and questionable on the outside, but once you ‘unlock him’ and he warms up to you (even though he doesn’t show it), you get to learn all these things about him that are so.....amazing. Whenever Osamu gets the chance to, he tries to make new recipe tricks that sound like fun. He likes to just mix ingredients up out of novelty to see if it’d taste good. Osamu cares for animals so much that he once cried when he had to cut up a fish for a sushi plate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu is the definition of adorable even when he tries not to be.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so Atsumu is in love with Osamu and everything about him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After an eternity of talking (and thinking) back and forth, he said,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey ‘Samu?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When everything stalled around them, Atsumu should have backed off and said never mind, but he didn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu rolled over on his back so he could look at him. “Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His brain went blank.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu quickly got on top of Osamu, grabbed Osamu’s legs, and wrapped them around his waist. Then he gently picked up his face and leaned in until the tip of their noses were touching. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu just stared up at him with his lips parted, his eyes wide and full with wonder. That look alone could make Atsumu feel like he could do anything to him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn’t know what he was doing, but it felt like he was on autopilot. He couldn’t control his actions even if he had tried, and he had this indescribable feeling of something burning low in his abdomen, but in a good way somehow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It felt like he needed to have Osamu immediately. And that feeling was even more intoxicating than the drinks they had to get them here.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">At that moment, suddenly everything around them then went from slow to completely idle. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice also somehow got low and desirable. “Yer’ so gorgeous, y’know that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu’s breath hitched.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu leaned in closer, so close that their lips were touching, and said, “Your lips especially-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His phone started ringing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He and Osamu suddenly got out of whatever trance that had washed over them in that short period of time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They then abruptly backed away from each other instantly and laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Tsumu ya’ should’ve seen yer’ face. You were all like ‘I’m-so-about-to-fuck-you-until-your-wrecked-right-now’.” Osamu laughed and started to get flustered, still drunk out of validity.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, ya’ should’ve seen yer’ face! It looked like you were about to kiss me!” Atsumu chuckled back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After they were done snickering, Osamu looked at Atsumu’s phone still ringing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya’ should probably answer yer’ phone though, it might be important.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Since when have ya’ cared about important phone calls ‘Samu.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever scrub, just answer it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu grabbed his phone and clicked the green answer button.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, is this Atsumu-San?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The person that was calling was a girl, she had a very squeaky and annoying voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘Ugh.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu was, one, annoyed at her calling him this late at night, two, she had an unpleasant way of saying ‘Hi’, and to top it off, he was wasted so he was more than extra hostile. He wanted to say something snarky, but he decided to be ‘nice’.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today was this girl’s lucky day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So Atsumu fake smiled. “Hello, who is this?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl suddenly got defensive. “It’s Shiami from class 2-2 baka! It’s just I wanted to ask you something!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu couldn’t remember Shiami, they weren’t in the same class so how could he? But he did recall her name. He heard some boys talking about her near the lockers a couple of times, they were talking about how she was titled ‘The Prettiest Girl in Inarizarki’ even though he didn’t understand. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe it’s because he’d rather dick suck than titty fuck.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu was a little annoyed. “Shiami, Hi. Uhm what was it you wanted to ask me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-I wanted to ask you if you wanted to meet at the park tomorrow at 2-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He almost winced. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh-“ She sounded surprised, of course, It’s not like every day Miya Atsumu agrees to meet up with anyone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be there, what do wanna talk about?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-oh I didn’t think you’d agree so easily...u-um I’ll tell you when we meet there. And don’t be late B-Baka!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Atsumu hung up on her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu lazily blinked and said, “Who was it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He instantly dropped his smiley facade. “Some annoying girl that probably just wants to show me off to her friends.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu sat up and then sideways-glanced at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu caught him staring and gave him a confused look. He didn’t know what to say so he said the first thing that came to mind. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You wanna finish 13 Reasons Why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu quickly looked away as soon as they made eye contact and mumbled, “Yeah sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu opened his eyes first due to an overwhelming amount of natural light coming from the windows and oddly loud birds chirping happily. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The first thing he was greeted with was a good view of the ceiling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then the hangover hit him </span>
  <span class="s2">hard</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He groaned out of pain. “My head-“ He rubbed his forehead. “-hurts so much.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sat up to go to the fridge for a glass of water, but then he realized that something was wrong. Extremely wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked over to the other sofa and glanced at the kitchen, and right before he got up off the couch to look upstairs, something moved under the blanket he had over his legs and torso.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu flinched.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The mysterious...thing underneath the cloth put its head on his thigh with its face up, soft pale nose in the air, pretty short sliver hair splaying over its face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He immediately recognized the mysterious creature. “‘Samu?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The thing, now identified as Osamu, moved again and angrily muttered,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do ya’ want, ya’ blonde fucker.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu let out a relieved breath he didn’t even know he was holding. He had thought for a second that Osamu had been kidnapped.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do ya’ know what time it is?” Atsumu stared down at his twin trying to rest on his upper leg.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does it look like I know blockhead?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, you’re so quick with yer’ insults!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu fluttered his lovely, long, stunning eyelashes open, and Atsumu just watched him in all his gorgeousness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His twin sat up and rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu continued gazing at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Could ya’ stop starring’, ya’ creep.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever. And I’m not a creep!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure, just like how I’m not gay.” The silver-haired twin lightly laughed at his joke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That tiny giggle was enough to send Atsumu to the pearly gates of Heaven.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu never snickers outright innocently or even smiles anymore. The last time that happened was when they were seven years old and Osamu was being chased around the house by their grandma’s dog. The dog, named Kieko, would always be extremely nice and protective of Osamu but an asshole to Atsumu whenever their grandparents visited. It was the only time he expressed real joy. It was unfair in seven-year-old Atsumu’s eyes because the only time Osamu laughed when he was around was when Atsumu got hurt or insulted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that laugh just now sounded like pure and honest to god happiness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu was captivated at how much he missed hearing that angelic sound.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t think ya’ could laugh anymore, ‘Samu..” He dramatically wiped fake tears out of the corner of his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu jumped after he noticed he was snickering and stopped laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Back to the neutral face huh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop makin’ a big deal out of it like I just cured world hunger or somethin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu got off the sofa, stood up, grabbed the covering they were sharing, and wrapped it around himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to the café with Suna later, so I'm going in the shower.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I have to go to the park at 2:00 anyways.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu’s aura suddenly changed. Atsumu could tell that it wasn’t his normal bored one, rather it was one he couldn’t put his finger on. And that confused him, because why would Osamu care so much?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Osamu sounded stressed but there was also something else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean ‘what’? Remember last night when that Shiami girl called me? She told me to come to the park to meet her today.” Atsumu was confused as to why Osamu sounded lost, maybe it was the hangover that he probably woken up with.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Osamu’s voice changed again, now from stressed to dejected.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘What the fuck? Why does he sound so.....sad?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu scratched his neck. “Uhm, ‘Samu are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu turned around and continued walking upstairs. “Yeah, I’m fine.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu did catch a little bit of anger in his voice, but he didn’t understand </span>
  <span class="s2">why</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Osa-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu snarled as if he said something offensive. “I said I’m fucking fine.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He watched his twin stomp up the stairs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once Osamu was in the room, the actuality hit Atsumu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘What was that all about?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got up and headed to the kitchen, looking for his phone in the process. He wanted to know what time it was so he wasn’t late, but his luck wasn’t on his side today.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘Shit.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t find his phone anywhere, the stove or the microwave clock wasn’t working properly, and it’s not like he could ask Osamu for his phone after </span>
  <span class="s2">that</span>
  <span class="s1">, so he had no way of finding out what time it was.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But then it came to him. The TV.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Their house TV told the time accurately and it was convenient. He knew where the remote control was, so all he had to do was click the turn-on button.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly ran back towards the couch and grabbed the remote, turning it on when he got there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The time read 9:01am. He could make this work.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu stepped back into the kitchen and tried to think about what he wanted for breakfast when he heard a ding come from the kitchen cabinet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was his phone notification noise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned. “Maybe luck is on my side.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu opened the cabinet and found his phone. The blonde let out a relieved sigh. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened his phone and scrolled through his notifications when he saw one notification that said messages.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clicked on it and read it, almost dropping his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The text was from Suna. It read; <em>‘I’ll be dropping by at 12:50 to pick up Osamu, so please make sure he’s ready.’</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stared at the text.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘Are they dating?’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shook his head. Osamu was too timid to get a boyfriend. Or a girlfriend of that matter. He doesn’t even think Osamu is interested in dating, and if he was Atsumu couldn’t tell. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu was way too closed off to have a significant other. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Right?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened his phone and decided to order food to get some quick breakfast, then he headed upstairs to get into the shower. Luckily their house had 2 master bathrooms and one incomplete one, so he didn’t have to wait for Osamu to be done. And a plus was that it was only 9:15 now, so he has the option to reflect on his thought process last night while in a hot, refreshing shower.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked into their room and grabbed his clothes and ran into the second bathroom that wasn't occupied. All Atsumu need to do today was: shower, reject some irrelevant girl, make sure Osamu got home before 10 pm, and chill. His schedule was pretty much open for the most part.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He exited the steamy bathroom, freshly washed, with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist (as if it mattered, it’s not like there were girls that were walking freely around in their house) and another towel looped around his neck. Atsumu ran his fingers through his blonde hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He decided to check on Osamu before he left. He then unlocked his phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was 10:04. They both had time sometime before he left.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu walked into their room when he saw Osamu bent over, trying to reach something underneath their bunk bed, with his butt up and his face down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu just stood there, idly, trying to analyze the situation. Like his outfit. Osamu was wearing cute short blue jean shorts that hugged his waist with a white oversized onigiri shirt. He had to admit, his twin did have good fashion sense. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to keep his focus on Osamu himself and not the glory that was his ass. “What are ya’ doin’?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu jumped and hit his head on the top of the bottom of the bed. “Ow, fucking shit!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu grinned at him, amused. “Ya’ should be more careful, ‘Samu.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut the fuck up moron. Don’t scare me like that!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He acted astounded. “The famous Osamu can be scared?!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu got out from underneath the bed, sat down on the bottom bunk mattress, more specifically, Atsumu’s bunk, and crossed his arms. “Tch.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what were ya’ tryin’ to find?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu glanced at him. “So what were ya’ tryin’ to find?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was still mad at Atsumu about the Shiami situation, but he couldn’t help but salivate a little bit looking at Atsumu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He just stared at him, I mean who wouldn’t? His twin was wearing just a towel, that was so </span>
  <span class="s2">loose</span>
  <span class="s1"> it looked like it would fall at any moment, he could already see his v-line. Osamu was itching to get on his knees in front of him and open his mouth </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">wide</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. Atsumu was also so </span>
  <span class="s2">dripping wet </span>
  <span class="s1">with water which put off the misconception that made it look like his skin was fucking glowing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu was getting incredibly<em> turned on.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He averted his eyes to avoid imagining lewd scenarios. “None of yer’ business.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are ya’ sure? It looked like ya’ really wanted whatever was under my bed.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was true, he was looking for the box of tac’s that Atsumu conveniently kept under his bunk. He needed them for a school board. A couple of days ago Suna had asked him to help him work on a special project, so they were going to get it finished together at the cafe.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu gave in. “Fine, I was looking for the box of tac’s ya’ have under yer’ bed. Me an’ Sunarin need them.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumi raised his eyebrow. “Your talking about that cafe date thing?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, and it’s not a date.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu never thought of Suna more than a friend. He just was kind of there when he wanted to vent to someone, so roughly Suna was considered an acquaintance of some sort.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, whatever makes you happy.” Atsumu walked over to their closet looking for clothes to wear, and Osamu couldn’t help but watch the way the towel he was ‘wearing’ was so close to falling off after every step he took. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">It was such a tease. A tease that made him feel like he needed to be </span>
    <span class="s2">filled</span>
    <span class="s1">.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu started to get defensive about the accusations. “I’m serious, I’m not dating him, he’s just a friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu continued digging through their closet. “Sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu got up. “You want breakfast?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nah I already ordered something for both of us so we have time to talk.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That perked Osamu’s interest. “Talk about what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu grabbed some clothes, stood, and then turned towards him. “About that outburst, you had this morning. You really shouldn’t be yelling when you first wake up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked away. “What is there to talk about?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde stepped closer to him. “About what’s going on with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Remember when Yanoki asked me out and everything?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu cleared his throat, instantly recognizing the name that created the monster that is himself. “Yeah? What about it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I,—“ Atsumu laughed. “I meant my promise to you that night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He raised his eyebrow. “Are you implying that I didn't fully agree with your promise?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His twin instantly shook his head. “N-No it’s not like that it’s just...I want you to know that that promise still applies to me today and that I would never break a promise if it was with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you telling me this?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Because it's probably going to be the same situation with Shiami. She’ll presumably confess to me today, try to kiss me, go home, find the Inarizarki Yandere at her doorstep, and go missing, so I just want to know what's going on with you...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu was right. After he would finally dispose of Oroka later today, he was going to go to the cafe, hang with Suna a little longer, and then track down Shiami and slaughter her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu chose to be partially honest. “Fine.” He pouted. “I’m just mad that all these girls get to steal your time when we could be playing Mario Kart or cooking together...” He sounded softer than usual to convince the blonde.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So that's why you’ve been acting more selfish lately....” Atsumu lightly laughed and tugged him into a hug. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah!-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d never abandon you for a girl. Just know that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu could hear the playfulness in his voice. But also the hurt? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘Wait, what?’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Atsumu-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu let go of Osamu and smiled down at him. “Well I'm going to go change in here so get out, quick! Quick!” The blonde pushed him out of the room, the towel he was wearing almost flying off in the process.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The door slammed in his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After 2 hours, at 12:48pm Atsumu heard a ring at his door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was sitting on the sofa with the tv running in the background on his phone. Osamu was on the other couch eating the breakfast the blonde ordered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silver-haired twin got up and went over to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are we cool?” Osamu mumbled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smiled. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu stood up and walked towards the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna was standing there with a computer and a school tac board.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is Osamu gonna be out soon?” He snarled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No-.” Atsumu wasn’t going to let Osamu date this <em>asshole-</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu appeared around the pillar in their living room. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I'm ready.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His twin stepped towards the door to greet Suna and then turned halfway to Atsumu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Tsumu, see you later, and you better not have that filthy Shiami girl here when I get back.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ew, why would I do that.” Despite the snarky comment, he gave his brother a reassuring grin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu fully turned around towards him, smiled, and then waved bye when Suna said they needed to go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu eventually shut the door when they completely left.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed and checked his phone, hoping that Shiami had rescheduled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Apparently not, because when he read his new message from her, it said; <em>see you at 2:00!</em> (With a winky face.)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grimaced.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The problem with the people at his school was that nobody knew that he was </span>
  <span class="s2">gay.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe that was his problem.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The only person that knows he likes dick is Osamu, and genuinely it was Atsumu’s best move to tell his twin because Osamu is the most isolated person he knows, and he wouldn’t go out of his way to annoy him if it meant talking to other people.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu replied to the text with a; ‘<em>Can't wait, I’ll bring coffee’s!’.</em> He cringed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She responded with, <em>‘Oh okay, bring me a frappe?’</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He typed: <em>‘Yeah sure.’</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then he realized the situation. “Shit, now I have to bring coffee.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stood up and directed towards the door, heading for a coffee shop that was close enough to the park. It won't take him that long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He ran out of the coffee shop with 2 frappé cups. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was 1:58pm and the park was around the corner, so if he hurried he would be able to make it in time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly crossed the street when the crossed guard said it was okay to go.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘Almost there!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he made it to the park, he saw a brunette girl sitting by herself, looking ecstatic on a small bench. He almost felt guilty.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was about to shatter this girl's dreams in 1 minute tops, but at the same time, what was there to shatter? She should have known what she was signing up for when she called him because even if he did say yes, she’d still go missing a day after.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The fact was that she was going to disappear by tomorrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he was in eyesight, she looked at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiami was wearing a pink ruffle tube top with grey jeans and white boots.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She got up and pointed her finger at him. “B-Baka, you were nearly late!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah sorry about that, I fetched the coffee you wanted to make up for it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She grabbed the coffee and blushed. “W-whatever.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sat back down and sipped the coffee while Atsumu settled next to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He tried to keep calm. “So what did you want to talk about?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I had something important to say to you,” She looked away, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sideways glanced at her. “Hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“U-Uh, Atsumu-san....will y-you...” She looked back at him. “B-Be my......boyfriend?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, this was new. Usually, the girls that wanted to be his girlfriend talked to him for a little while, handed him a perfume-covered note, and scampered away in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He chose the easiest way to let her down softly. “Shiami, what about the Inarizarki Yandere?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her eyes widened. “O-oh...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu tried to sound nice. “I just don't want her to kill you because of this.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hah...yeah...does this mean....we’re not going to be together?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I just try something before we... Y’know...go our opposite ways?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Try what-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>
Shiami grabbed Atsumu’s jaw and kissed him.</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just as Shiami kissed the blonde, Suna and Osamu could be seen staring at them with revolted looks on their faces across the street.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna looked at him. “You saw that too right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His voice cracked as he held the board he had even tighter. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He felt like he needed to scream and rip Shiami’s limbs off her body one by one.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was either that or burn her to death. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay so, You guys have 3 options, Osamu; A. Burns her to death after torture, B. Rips her limbs off one by one while she was conscious, or C. He lets her live. It’s you guy’s choice so whichever option gets the most votes will be put into the plot line!</p><p>How to vote: just comment which one you want in the form of the letters that I listed! (Example: option A, he burns her.) it’s really easy and I would love to see what you guys chose!</p><p>Hopefully see you next week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I Can’t.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Osamu is a trainwreck, and doesn't know how to deal with stressful situations.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys, so getting to the point option C won by a mile to my surprise, as there is no name in the title, and I found all of your comments interesting! Also, there is no excuse as to why this chapter was a week late, it's just because it took a while to proofread (and I'm still not sure if I got all the mistakes) so yeah! Anyways enjoy the chapter! </p><p>(tw: mentioned panic attacks, self harm)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was drowning....drowning in indescribable pain. A pain that felt like getting stabbed over, and over, and over, and over, and over again. Like if a million tiny arrows just slashed through his body all at once, piercing him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Like torture. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu was laying in bed with all the lights off, Atsumu and Shiami downstairs talking and laughing with his parents like couples do. Apparently, after Shiami kissed Atsumu, she told him that they just had to keep their relationship on the low, and Atsumu said he’d see where it could go, probably out of pity, so now to Osamu dismay, they’re going steady. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was in disbelief when he came home just to see them talking to each other. He had also seen Shiami sitting in his chair and chalked it down as a hate crime. And just as soon as Atsumu introduced them, he could already tell that they </span>
  <span class="s2">hated</span>
  <span class="s1"> each other.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After (Impolitely) introducing himself, and greeting his parents from their trip back, he hurried up and locked himself in his and Atsumu’s room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Honestly, he was thinking about the most brutal way to massacre her just to take his anger out, but then he realized that doing that would make Atsumu devastated if he actually loved her, so here he was, shaking on the edge of a panic attack.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was not good for his mental health.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">See, killing her would make everything better for Osamu, but it would also decrease Atsumu’s trust in him because he and Suna were the only ones that knew that Shiami and the blonde were dating, and if Osamu let her live,it would slowly decline his mental health but slowly increase Atsumu’s reliance in him. It was not mutually beneficial.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe he should just let her live, it's the only explanation. He couldn't tolerate his twin not trusting him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu started scratching his arm aggressively, a habit of anxiety he thought he had dropped 2 years ago, but apparently not. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His scratching habit was extremely disturbing, which is why he stopped. It would happen when something really stressful would occur and he didn't know how to deal with it. In the past when he did scratch forcefully enough, he would bleed a lot, so much that he’d go dizzy from blood loss and have to be taken to the hospital. Luckily, he hadn’t started bleeding yet, as he wasn’t scratching hard enough.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He still had scars all over his skin from a long time ago, but most of them were healed and barely visible.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn't stop, it was like someone was controlling him. It hurt. <em>It hurt </em></span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"><em>.</em> When his scratching anxiety prolongs enough, uncontrollable trembling and laughing start.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu started shaking again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sooner or later, a knock came from the door, and then a concerned, “‘Samu?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu must’ve snuck upstairs while their parents were talking to Shiami.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“......” He was still scratching, there was no point in trying to hide it now. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu opened the door and said, “I wanted to check up on you-.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His twin's eyes widened when he saw Osamu clawing at his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu frowned, mad at the fact that Atsumu was trying to even interact with him, but the blonde quietly shut the door behind him and then walked over to the bed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do ya’ want,” Osamu muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Samu, I thought we talked about this.” Atsumu climbed on the bed a sat in front of him, looking uneasy. He then grabbed his arms in an attempt to get him to stop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu looked away as his twin took his hand away from his arm. Thus he started silently crying, in fear of the fact that he was deliberately but certainly having a panic attack, his vision blurring, he barely could hear or see anything anymore, just darkness and white noise.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu was always a ‘stable’ person, hence why he was seen as the more mature twin, but when he had breakdowns, they were always the worst. He never has breakdowns in front of anyone, it's always in a secluded place where he’s alone. It's so he can hide the fact that he </span>
  <span class="s2">isn't </span>
  <span class="s1">stable. Despite the way he acts, Osamu is a very </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">unstable</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">, clingy, train wreck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All his regrets started flashing through his memory.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But the thing that made him come back to his senses five minutes later was a careful, “Shhh... it's okay, ‘Tsumu’s here for ya’.” That soft voice was followed by a gentle thumb wiping the tears off his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu carefully kissed his cheek, and Osamu swears he heard angels calling while he was still crying. He knows Atsumu probably meant that kiss as a brotherly gesture, but he couldn't help but take it as a romantic indication. It was wrong but it made him feel a little bit better, so he hugged his twin and sobbed into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu knew that Atsumu knew that he was going to need extra attention after this.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After awhile Osamu tried to speak, but it sounded like an infant trying to communicate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu laughed as his brother cried into his shirt. “‘Samu, what?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Osamu tried to pull himself together and somehow managed to say, “Ya’ stupid- </span>f-fucker....You promised n-not to bring Shiami h-here.”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu slapped him with the least amount of strength and continued crying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F-fuck you, you d-dumb....fuck.” He was running out of words to take his anger out on his brother.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His twin looked away. “I'm sorry about that. But can we talk about why you were scraping at your arm when I walked in here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.” He crossed his arms and pouted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu chuckled again. “Fair enough.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His older twin pulled him into the softest, most precious, hug he ever had.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Samu, forgive me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sniffled. “Three cups of premium pudding and we have a deal.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Atsumu rubbed his back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And another kiss on the cheek?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde kissed him on his face again, and this time he smiled a little.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And one more thing!” Osamu got out of the hug and jabbed his brother in the chest with his finger.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu rolled his eyes. “Yes, </span>
  <span class="s2">Princess</span>
  <span class="s1">?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu got flustered and mumbled, “Just don't sleep with her...” He held his arm tightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu looked at him in disbelief. “As if. I told ya’, I'm not even interested in Shiami like that, I kind of only agreed to date her because I would’ve felt bad if I didn't. I would rather die than have sex with her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">‘Good, cause’ I want to be your first.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu slapped Atsumu again, with more force this time, and said, “We never speak of this again okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde playfully poked his cheek. “Yeah, okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu let go of his arm as he placed his palms on the bed. “So what's for dinner?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">you</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> want for dinner? I’ll cook it as an apology.” Atsumu offered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu wanted to say ‘</span>
  <span class="s2">Goodnight kisses and cuddles’ </span>
  <span class="s1">but he couldn't so he just said, “Temaki Sushi—” Then he softly murmured a, “—please...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“—Please...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu stared at his twin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Who was he to say no? After all, Osamu asked so politely with his eyes glimmering, murmuring with his hands planted in between his thighs on the bed, flustered only a little bit.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘</span>
    <span class="s2">Fuck. I wanna kiss ya’ so bad, pin ya’ to a wall, and take you right there as you sob my name so loud everyone could hear through the walls.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu hoped that Osamu didn't notice the hitch in his breathing and the growing problem in his shorts.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I can do that. I’ll ask mom to help me make it for you.” He tried to calm down and clear his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” Osamu smiled. A real smile. One of those rare kind-hearted ones you barely get to see once in a Blue Moon on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll tell you when it's done, and make sure to wrap your arm with bandages so you won’t scratch it.” He said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu then climbed down from the bed, left the room, and snuck into the bathroom to take care of his ‘little’ dilemma.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He always got an erection at the worst times.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was not the first time he had gotten hard while talking to Osamu. It was a reoccurring issue that happened almost daily after he had figured out his feelings for the silver-haired twin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu rushed into the bathroom and locked the door. He pushed down his pants and boxers to give his dick a little relief. Since creating a fantasy in his head was the fastest way to get him off, he had to imagine anything but Osamu to help get it over with. But it was impossible. Knowing that his twin was the one that caused his boner didn’t help either. It was so difficult to think of anyone else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘</span>
    <span class="s2">What’s the point of trying anyway...’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hesitatingly gave in and let his imagination run on its own as he started to touch himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as he rendered his scenario, he saw the most captivating thing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu stared at his twin on his knees. The situation such a turn-on. Osamu was </span>
  <span class="s2">kneeling </span>
  <span class="s1">in front of him, stroking Atsumu’s cock, smearing the pre-come around his tip. He was also holding it close to his lips, as if he was planning to lick it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then Osamu wrapped his pretty lips around Atsumu’s length, taking it in slowly at a mind-blowing rate.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu grabbed his twin's hair and groaned as Osamu started sucking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shit.” Atsumu cursed under his breath. He could feel Osamu’s tongue alluring him. It was amazing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he opened his eyes to look down at Osamu, (when did he close them in the first place?), his brother was looking up at him with his eyes clouded in desire as he proceeded to deepthroat his shaft, as if he had no gag reflex.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Samu, yer’.....nnnnh....so fuckin’...mhhah... good......at this,” Atsumu said through groans and heavy breathing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Osamu moaned due to the praise, Atsumu immediately felt it in his length. It was like his body was hypersensitive to everything that was happening to him. And then he felt this warm coiling in the lower part of his abdomen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The pressure and heat were getting higher and higher every time Osamu took more of his cockdown his throat. He was getting unbelievably drunk off this feeling. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And then he felt his release, followed by a loud groan.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His cum leaked out of Osamu’s mouth as the latter popped his mouth off his dick and tried to swallow all of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he did somehow manage to consume it all, Osamu stood up, walked over to Atsumu’s bed,slowly bent over it, slid a hand between his thighs, and seductively whispered, </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Onii-Chan, fuck me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Atsumu got back into reality, his hand was dripping with the white sticky substance.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grabbed some tissues and cleaned himself up. Then he washed his hands and walked out of the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stepped out into the hallway and down the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as he made it back into the kitchen, Shiami ran up to him, hugged him, and said “I’ll see you tomorrow at school right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, okay.” He nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I have to go now, it was nice meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Miya,” She bowed towards his parents, then turned back towards him. “I love you, see you later!” She kissed his cheek and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiami then turned around, put back on her shoes, and walked out the door while waving.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu sighed as soon as she left, but before he could let go of his breath, their parents smothered him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Atsumu! Oh, dear, I didn’t know you had a girlfriend!” His mom cheered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who would’ve thought my son would get such a lovely woman!” His dad praised.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He nervously laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu’s parents had always bugged him about getting a girlfriend every week he’d get a confession. It was honestly a little annoying. See, it was kind of a normal thing in their household, Atsumu would get a confession, his mom and dad would ask him if he accepted, he’d say no, and then they’d scold him about how getting a girlfriend would do so much for his life. They said they needed grandchildren to take care of when he became of age, and how Osamu would also need a caring wife to contradict his closed-off personality, but Atsumu wanted none of that. He just wanted to live a humble, comfortable life with Osamu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His twin was the key to most of his problems.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And so that so-called living key walked downstairs with his signature ‘I don’t give a fuck’ face (as if he hadn't just had a breakdown) that Atsumu adored so much. Osamu could get him out of anything.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His brother walked into the kitchen, grabbed some water, and sat at the island as their mom and dad went over there too, also sitting down with him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Osamu, dear, are you interested in anyone?” His mom poked at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you should think about getting a girlfriend too!” His mom inquired.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu sat next to Osamu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It sort of felt awkward, considering the fact that he had just got off to the image of Osamu deepthroating him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He couldn’t take the awkward pressure, it’s not like he </span>
  <span class="s2">knew, </span>
  <span class="s1">so why did he feel like he was being stared down? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu decided now would be a good time to make Osamu’s Temaki, so he could shake this feeling.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mom, I need help trying to learn how to cook Temaki.” He gestured towards the stove.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? You want to learn how to cook for Shiami?” She smirked, the same way Atsumu does since he inherited it from her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. It’s for Osamu, he asked for some today, and since he usually cooks, I felt like I should be the one cooking today.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Awww! It looks like having a girlfriend is also making you generous!” Their mom teased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you just show me how to cook without commenting on my ‘love life’?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sure sweetie,” Their mom snickered as she walked to the oven and motioned for the blonde to follow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu watched as Atsumu walked to the stove with their mother. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So when do you think you’ll get a girlfriend?” His dad butted in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have no interest in dating, dad.” He grimaced. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm, seems like you, but you should think about your future and your preferences.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu drank his water in silence, as he didn't know how to tell his dad he wasn't lured to anyone except Atsumu, and even though it was wrong, he just couldn't help himself, Atsumu was </span>
  <span class="s2">very </span>
  <span class="s1">attractive in multiple ways. His love for his twin was like a fly drawn to honey. But he didn't know if Atsumu felt the same.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Osamu, don't give me the silent treatment.” His dad scolded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He stopped drinking the water. “I don't want a significant other.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His dad sighed. “Just think about it, okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won't.” Osamu talked back. He was getting irritated at their parents for trying to get him into a relationship with </span>
  <span class="s2">anyone</span>
  <span class="s1">. The person he wanted he couldn't have. Atsumu was off-limits, and there was nothing he could do about it, but he wasn’t planning to let go of that love just for someone else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you stop being so stubborn Miya Osamu?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">‘Oh shit, he brought out the full name.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu rolled his eyes and spoke, “Yeah, yeah.” He then got up to go to the backyard and avoid this whole argument.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he walked out the back door and through the trees, he thought about how he could vent to Oroka before he killed him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu opened the door to see Oroka peering at the ground, looking like all life was lost in his bloodied face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” Osamu smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need to vent to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Kill me already.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wish I could, but I need to let go of some stress first.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“....”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Life’s so fucking garbage, sometimes I wish I could disappear. I shouldn't be saying that to you though.” He laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“....”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyways, genuinely, do you think anyone at school has suspected me as the Inarizarki Yandere?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oroka stayed silent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello? I'm talking to you. Remember I could kill you.” Osamu grabbed the hammer again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oroka hesitated and then mumbled, “I think so.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How many people?” Osamu eyes flashed with an unknown emotion. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not sure.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Damn, useless much?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu grabbed a second chair and placed it in front of Oroka. He then sat down and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed. “Do you know anyone named Shiami?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This seemed to spark Oroka’s interest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait-! Don't bring her into this okay? I’ll do anything, just don't kill her!” Oroka freaked out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I never said I would, but by the way your acting, it seems you have a connection to her, yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yeah.” Oroka looked back down at the ground. “She’s my crush.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu made an amused noise. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So if I killed her, what would you do?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“....”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like you realized that was a trick question. I don't think you’ll be alive by tonight.” He grinned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But please tell me you won't kill her?” Oroka begged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I make no promises. But from where I'm standing, she’s a problem right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oroka broke out into tears.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why the fuck are you crying?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s-it’s just that-, why would- you kill her?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu sighed. “What happened to that cocky attitude of yours.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked over to the wall where all the weapons were and grabbed a knife. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oroka, you getting </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">boring</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.” He snarled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oroka’s eyes widened when Osamu walked back over to him to stand next to his side.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, when someone’s boring, I tend to slaughter them with the most boring tool. In my opinion, the knife is way too overrated, used in most games and movies, and it's just not </span>
  <span class="s2">exciting.</span>
  <span class="s1"> And you? You're starting to dull my interest.” Osamu pressed the knife on his throat, drawing a good amount of blood.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oroka continued to cry.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Death really messes people's emotions up huh?” He pressed even harder, making an even deeper cut, but not enough to kill yet.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oroka moved, not noticing how sharp the weapon was, and ended up making a longer incision.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oroka winced in pain.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don't move.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu sluggishly dragged the knife down as Oroka pleaded for him to stop.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then as soon as Oroka said his 20th stop, Osamu pierced his neck, making the knife stick out of the other side of Oroka’s </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fun while it lasted.” He sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu walked back in front of Oroka as the blood was pooling out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I hate boring people.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Oroka body lost most of its blood, his body went limp, and a </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">camera </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">fell on the ground.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu walked to the mostly cracked camera and picked it up. When he took a closer look, the camera had been recording. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How in the hell?” Osamu was pissed off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He clicked the stop recording button and took the memory card after the video had rendered in the camera. Then he threw the camera on the ground and stepped on it until he was sure it was broken. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu decided to go through the memory card later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After he was done cleaning up, making sure there was no blood evidence on his clothing, and stuffing Oroka in a body bag in the corner of the shed, he walked out into the backyard with the memory card, taking in the color of the sky. As he was walking by the trees, he threw the card behind one of them. Osamu made up his mind to come back later and look through it. He then stepped into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey ‘Samu, I think I learned how to cook!” Atsumu yelled in the most obnoxious voice ever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh really?” Osamu walked towards the counter where the blonde was standing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he stood next to Atsumu, he immediately noticed the plate of Temaki Sushi, the incredible smell making him drool. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at his twin and then at the Temaki and the back at him. “There's no way you made this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you saying? I clearly took time out of my day to make you perfection!” Atsumu smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm not buying it-!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu cut him off by stuffing some of the sushi in his mouth. He then grabbed Osamu by the arm and said, “So how does it taste?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was so good he almost moaned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu was in shock. It was like there was a flavor bomb in his mouth, and that bomb just exploded. He could taste everything, from the spice to the type of fish.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm calling bullshit! You did not make this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Samu, believe me, I did! I could never lie to my little brother!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm only 12 minutes younger than you.” Osamu deadpanned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Still, 12 minutes is a big difference.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever. Where’s mom so I can call you out on your lies.” He looked around.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She went to the grocery store with dad to get more ingredients, they decided since I can cook, they’ll let me make dinner tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I thought the Temaki was only for me.” Osamu crossed his arms and raised his eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And I thought you said I couldn’t cook?” Atsumu peered back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just give me the plate, there’s gotta be some huge mishap somewhere.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I promise you, there isn’t!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu grabbed another piece of Temaki Sushi, shoved it in his mouth, and chewed it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This time he actually moaned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As you were saying?” Atsumu teased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“.....” Osamu blushed furiously.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See, my cooking is great!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This was probably just beginner's luck.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won this time, fairly!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This isn’t a win- you know what? Just shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu pulled out his phone. “I will not, I'm gonna text the group chat about this!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu snatched his phone from him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You embarrassed?” His twin taunted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No-it’s just I don’t want them to know-“ </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That you can't compliment me and that you moan like a girl?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't moan like a girl!” Osamu squawked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">2 hours later when their parent arrived home, Atsumu and their mom went back into the kitchen to make more Temaki Sushi while Osamu was sitting on the couch trying to ignore his dad’s pestering. When dinner was done they all ate and talked about the things going on in their lives. After Osamu and Atsumu finished they both headed up to the room, their parents had told them to get early rest for school tomorrow, so now to their disappointment, they’re both pretending to fall asleep. Except that doesn't last long.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Samu, are you still up?” Atsumu whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was 12:30am if the night told time. Their room was pitch black other than the moonlight shining through the window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Osamu muttered back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh okay.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you need to ask me something?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh yeah actually... are you dating Suna? Honestly?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu sighed. Why was his brother so hooked on this subject, it's not like it mattered. What if he was dating Rin? He wasn't, but it still didn't make sense as to </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">why </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">Atsumu cared so much. It was like he was jealous or something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you keep asking me that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't know, it's just- I don't think Suna’s right for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm not dating him....believe me okay? We’re just close acquaintances.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? I see him looking at you funny all the time.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he stares at you like you're some sort of five-course meal and he’s starving. Kind of creepy if you ask me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't think I've noticed that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That’s weird, I'm pretty sure the whole team catches it except you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I assume he likes you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“.........” Osamu rubbed his thighs together uncomfortably under the covers.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Samu?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He doesn’t like me.” He said a little too quickly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Samu you sound uneasy, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah just- tired.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay. Talk to me if you need to, I'm here for a reason, alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah okay.” He put his head under his blanket.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a nice morning today, no rain, just sun and warmth judging from the way the trees weren’t moving and how the sun shone brighter than yesterday.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu sat up and climbed down from his bed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he walked towards the closet to grab his school uniform he heard a grumbling noise. Probably Atsumu, he wasn’t a morning person after all. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Samu what are ya’ doin’ up this early?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not early, ‘Tsumu.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then what time is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Late enough for you to get your sorry ass up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you so harsh?” Atsumu whined. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why do you have such a bad sense of time?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde sat up and yawned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu walked towards their bathroom. “I’m changing first.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu scoffed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde got up and went to his dresser to also grab his school uniform. He flipped off his shirt and put on his school one. Then he switched his pants to the boring navy blue school pants.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Osamu left the bathroom, he went in there to brush his teeth and wash his face, just to keep his hygiene up. He was going to have to make sure Shiami doesn't see through his sympathy facade.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Part of him hoped the school found out they were ‘dating’ just so he wouldn't have to deal with her, but he knew that was selfish.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After he was done getting ready, he walked downstairs and into the kitchen to grab breakfast. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Atsumu ate his food, Osamu washed the dishes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Make sure you guys don’t get in trouble today, especially you Atsumu dear.” His mom said in a sing-song voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not that much of a trouble maker!” He said with his mouth full.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His mother laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Tsumu, hurry we have to go.” Osamu started to walked out of the door, seeming to have already finished eating and washing dishes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu shoved the rest of his breakfast in his mouth and ran out the door after Osamu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they made it outside on the sidewalk, Osamu pushed his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up?” Atsumu looked at him, confused.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing, just thinking about last night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh about that-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey.” A familiar voice said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna appeared from behind Atsumu and then came across to walk on Osamu’s other side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi.” Osamu and Atsumu said in unison, except Atsumu’s sounded more aggressive. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How are you mad at me already Atsumu?” Suna jeered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't know, just something about your dumb fox face,” Atsumu growled back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you guys not fight right now?” The silver-haired twin said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu crossed his arms and looked the other way.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’d you stop by to walked with us, Sunarin?” Osamu asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu winced at the use of Suna’s nickname only Osamu’s allowed to use.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wanted to talk to you about the board project we’re doing. Since the due dates getting close, can you drop by at my house tomorrow?” Suna said casually.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, yeah, sure.” Osamu tried to act collected, as that was part of his demeanor, but Atsumu could tell he was extremely uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna probably caught on too. “Why are you acting like I'm going to kill you? You seem </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">scared</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nothing-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Atsumu-sannnnnnn!!!!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiami ran up from behind them and jumped on Atsumu’s back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She beamed until she realized Osamu was there.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Shiami.” Atsumu forced a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So this is your girlfriend? Seems bratty to me.” Suna said, uninterested.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know right.” His twin agreed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys are just jealous that I'm more important to him!” Shiami shot back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“As if. ‘Tsumu would choose me over you any day.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that true, Atsumu-san?” Shiami seemed so confident that his answer would be no.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, he is my little brother...” He nervously laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna quietly chuckled. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-well at least I got to kiss him!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Shiami said that, they all walked to school in silence, with the occasional whispering and hand brushing between Osamu and Suna. Atsumu could tell that Suna wasn't even paying attention to anything else but his twin, it was kind of annoying.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they arrived at school they all walked upstairs to bag all their stuff into their lockers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">To Atsumu it seemed as if the school already knew that he and Shiami were dating. Maybe because they had seen him giving her a piggyback ride in the halls. It wasn't exactly nonchalant now that he thinks about it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then the actuality crashed down upon him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">The school all thought that she was the Inarizarki Yandere because she hadn’t gone missing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I feel like I have to clarify that the smut part didn't actually happen, it was in Atsumu’s imagination, also this was my first-time write any sort of smut so sorry if it's bad lmfao</p><p>(Also don’t worry, I’m not turning this in a love triangle thing 😀)</p><p>Anyways thanks for reading and hope you have a good week!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Can’t 0.2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>To Atsumu, Osamu’s more important than Shiami, but is Atsumu more important than Suna to Osamu?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>why am I literally so bad at updates 😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu shut his locker. After he had noticed the situation, this weight on his shoulders had been planted. It was hard knowing that he couldn’t do anything about the school's opinion, but at least it wasn’t his brother getting blamed this time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A couple of weeks ago, some classmates had pulled him aside and talked to him about how Osamu might be the Inarizarki Yandere. It made him think about how there might’ve been a 40% chance that they were right. Osamu had always been quiet, aggressive when mad, and he was needy, all the quality’s a serial killer would have, but then he realized that Osamu was misunderstood. His twin did have a kind heart and was a softy, so Atsumu quickly dropped that mindset.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>‘Shiami was less important than Osamu anyways</em>.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu walked into his class and sat down at his chair next to Osamu after he said his goodbyes to Shiami when a group of girls walked towards his desk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Miya! Are the rumors true?” A girl with two-toned hair spoke, also known as Katsuo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew the girls from their popularity, they were known around the school as the most intimidating girls, he didn't pay much attention to them though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu raised an eyebrow. “What rumors?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The group laughed, and then one of the other girls spoke, one with white hair and black roots. Her name was Amiko.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The rumor that your dating school's prettiest girl, Shiami,” Amiko said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh that, actually-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's true.” Osamu cut him off while jotting down notes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh-ho.” A girl with dark green hair, Otako, teased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Does that mean that you're unavailable for now?” Katsuo said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhm-” He cleared his throat. “Yeah, I guess ya’ could say that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu just wanted them to go so he could cuss out his silvered hair brother for saying that they were in fact dating out loud, but this girl with brown hair, Kaikya, walked towards his twin, slung her arm around his neck, and said,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve always been more of an Osamu girl anyways.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The group of girls whispered and giggled while Osamu just continued to write down something in his notebook.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu was infuriated. He was the only one that could touch Osamu, with the exception of Suna, but still. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu looked up at Kaikya and calmly said, “Can ya’ take your arm off my shoulder.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Kaikya furiously blushed, dropping her ‘cool’ demeanor, and whispered, “Sorry.” Removing her arm from him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu raised an eyebrow at her. “Was that yer’ attempt at flirting? It's not gonna work. ‘Samu is practically uninterested in everythin’ except me and food.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I only find ya’ interestin’ when ya’ do my chores for a week.” Osamu glanced at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu made and fake pouty face and the girls started laughing again for the second time today.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A girl with pink hair began to talk, the most known out of the group, Ietsuki. “You guys are pretty cool when girls aren't swooning over you.” She laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know right, but like this is the only time girls aren't drooling over them.” A blonde girl spoke up, recognized as Jieyo.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of drooling, do any of you think Osamu has had people crush on him as much as Atsumu does?” A black-haired one chatted, <strike>one that much looked like Yanoki</strike>, her name was Kaioae.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Honestly, everyone has had a crush on Osamu for a week at least,” Katsuo said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jieyo walked to the front of the class, pretty confident that the teacher wouldn't walk in for another five minutes, and raised her voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who here has liked Osamu at one point since <em>the paint incident</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Out of 32 people in the class (including Atsumu and Osamu), 30 of them raised their hands. Some of them held theirs low, embarrassed to admit that Osamu had them smitten after the paint incident. That day was the day everyone questioned their sexuality. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu laughed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys are ridiculous,” Osamu mumbled, humiliated. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hid his face in the desk. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why did right now have to be the time the class brings up </span>
  <span class="s2">that</span>
  <span class="s1"> day. It was just unfortunate, Osamu hated attention and now everyone just admitted that they had </span>
  <span class="s2">liked </span>
  <span class="s1">him before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Atsumu, do you think if you weren’t related to Osamu you would have a crush on him?” Katsou said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably,” Atsumu said honestly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu hid his face further in the desk. At this rate, he couldn't keep up with Atsumu’s words after that. His twin had just admitted that he would’ve had a crush on him. Man, if only they weren't related.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Jieyo laughed at Osamu’s reaction.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ietsuki grinned at him. “C’mon Osamu! You know damn well that everyone had to have liked you, so why are you playing chicken-!” She made chicken sounds when the teacher, Mr. Shiakaburi, walked in cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Class has started. Please take your seats.” Mr. Shiakaburi said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone went to go sit down at their assigned seats as Osamu lifted his head from his desk, still a tiny bit of red on his face but not noticeable enough to spot unless someone was <em>sitting right next to him.</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why is your face red?” Atsumu looked over at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘</span>
    <span class="s2">Fuck.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Mr. Shiakaburi was done teaching the lesson for today, Atsumu and Osamu left the classroom with all the other students as per usual and headed to their lockers. They only went to their lockers to drop off their stuff before they went to the cafeteria for the second part of their day. The first class always lasts until 11:10, then came lunch and then break, which is free time to do anything around the school. When they got back from break, it’d be time for their second class, as it would be 12:05.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu shuffled his books and papers into his locker messily, when Suna walked up to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, do you know where Osamu went?” Said rival spoke. Suna’s a rival because only one boy could have Osamu and it was going to be Atsumu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shut his locker and stuck his tongue out at him, then he mockingly said, “Why are ya’ always looking for ‘Samu? You guys datin’ or somethin’?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna turned visibly red, looking away in mild embarrassment. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So are ya’?” Atsumu continued to poke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No- It's not like that. Just where is he?” Suna said snarling, trying to cover up the fact that he had been flustered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Samu’s grabbing his extra notes from the teacher, he’ll be back in about a minute.” He said, ignoring the fact that Suna just snarled at him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As if on cue, his twin walked out with books and papers in his hands. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are ya’ guys talkin’ about?” His brother said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just wanted to know where you were at so I could ask you if I could sit with you at lunch today, ” Suna said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya’ don't have to ask y’know,” Osamu replied. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah I know, it's just that I don't want Atsumu unnecessarily lashing out at me for sitting with you. He’s been acting weird lately.” The fox-eyed bastard said as if he wasn't there. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Ahem</em>.” Atsumu cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya’ could sit with us if ya’ wanna.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they walked to the cafeteria, Atsumu noticed Suna’s lingering glances at Osamu. It was making him annoyed as to why he was looking at </span>
  <span class="s2">his </span>
  <span class="s1">brother in such away. If his twin really didn't notice Suna’s starring, then Atsumu was going to have to do something about it before it could spiral into anything else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they made it into the cafeteria, Atsumu and Osamu sat at the table they always did, Suna joining them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, Osamu, do you have any ideas that we could add to the board?” Suna said as the silver-haired twin started eating his lunch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Osamu and Suna fell into an easy conversation, Atsumu just stared at them. He felt left out, like a third wheel. But that wasn't the only upsetting him, it was the fact that Suna was sitting right next to Osamu, so very </span>
  <span class="s2">close</span>
  <span class="s1">, <em>touchy</em> even. Atsumu was livid. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He made a strangling motion with his hands, barely evident, but he knew what he was doing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“‘Tsumu-san!”</em> An oddly familiar annoying voice said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu sighed when he noticed Osamu flinch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You didn't wait up for me near my class, baka!” Shiami said while she kissed him as she sat down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” He laughed, trying to cover up the fact that he was mildly disgusted that he had a </span>
  <span class="s2">woman </span>
  <span class="s1">kiss his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu cleared his throat. “Uhm, </span>
  <span class="s2">Shia-<em>bitch</em></span>
  <span class="s1">, I'm the only one allowed to say ‘Tsumu’s nickname.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna laughed quietly a little.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well guess what? That's not the case anymore, </span>
  <span class="s2">Osa-<em>whore</em></span>
  <span class="s1">.” Shiami shot back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu abruptly stood up and glared her down in the coldest stare he had ever used. He hasn't even looked at Atsumu with it before, and that's saying a lot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I find it hard to believe that you have the </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">place </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">to call me a whore.” Osamu snapped. He was done with her bullshit, Atsumu was either going to have a girlfriend that was dead in a ditch somewhere, or he’s just going to have to live with them fighting day after day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hah! That's amusing coming from </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">you</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.” She also stood up, glaring back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s <em>that</em> supposed to mean?!” He said, his hand itching to grab the fork that came with his lunch so he could pierce her forehead. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">‘Her. Big. Ass. Fucking. Forehead.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't have a big forehead!” Shiami shrieked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">‘I think said that out loud.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, you did say it out loud!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Pfft-” Suna sneered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"><em>“Guys, stop,”</em> Atsumu said in his most demanding, intense voice ever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu looked over at him, shocked at the fact that he almost faltered because Atsumu’s voice struck something inside of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It drove him </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">insane</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you really fighting right now?” His twin said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's her fault,” Osamu said instinctively.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Guys you can’t just fight, look around, most of the cafeteria is looking at </span>
  <span class="s2">us</span>
  <span class="s1">.” The blonde crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Holy shit.” Suna looked behind them and started laughing. But as soon as Shiami heard “The Inarizarki Yandere and Osamu are arguing!” and an “I wonder why.” followed by a snicker, she quickly backed down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s not fair,” Shiami mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Atsumu looked at her, genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you checked the student ran the school page today?” Shiami muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No?” Atsumu said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me check,” Osamu said while opening his phone, trying to let his anger simmer down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as he opened the school website, he went to ‘The School’s Top Issues’ page and almost <em>laughed</em>. There was a picture of Shiami, with information right under it about how she was the Inarizarki Yandere. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu cleared his throat in an attempt to not chuckle and passed his phone to Suna.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Slipped out of Rinatarou's mouth.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They both looked at Shiami and then at the blonde.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu probably knew by now. Osamu was sure of it, only because whenever his twin would walk anywhere around the school, there would be loud whispers that he for sure heard.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiami let tears run down her face. “Everybody thinks...... I’m the murderer- I’m not sure why but-“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Somebody threw an empty milk carton at the back of her head.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ow!” She sobbed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Serves her right.” Somebody said behind them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A murder needs more than just a milk carton thrown at her head.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then came the laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiami abruptly stood up and ran upstairs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She sniffled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiami had never been bullied before by anyone. She had always been loved by everyone around her because of her beauty. But ever since she started dating Atsumu, everything went downhill. Just earlier a group of girls had tripped her on her face on her way into class after Atsumu had dropped her off. Her classmates also had treated her unfairly by whispering about her and spreading rumors. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where had it all gone wrong....” Shiami whispered to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was sitting inside the gym shed that nobody goes inside of, crying about her failure. But not all of it is bad, at least she has Atsumu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A knock came from outside of the shed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, are ya’ okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu opened the door gently.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shiami...?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“B-Baka! Look away, I’m okay, I don't need your help!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? It looks like ya’ need a hug.” He sat down next to her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-Shut up! Don't touch me!” She turned away from him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yer’ such a tsundere, ” He laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wha-!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hugged her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are ya’ seriously okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“S-stop it, I'm fine, get off of me!” She tried to squirm away from his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So about the Inarizarki Yandere situation-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, the stupid school hates me now....”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do ya’ think other people's opinion matters?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“N-no...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So why are ya’ cryin’? I mean, to be honest, I don't think yer’ the Inarizarki Yandere. I hope not at least.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am not!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why are ya’ feedin’ their negative energy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s just...I’ve never been bullied and have never had rumors spread about me....today was a new experience. A bad one at that.-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then shake it off and ignore them...okay?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He let go of her. “Can I ask ya’ somethin’?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-yeah?” She looked at him, a complete change of attitude.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are ya’ always rivaling with ‘Samu....are ya’ <em>jealous</em> of him?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don't lie to me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiami sighed. “Okay, maybe a little bit alright? It's just he gets all your time, and he gets to live with you, and you care about him more than </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">life itself</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">. Anybody can see that. You look at him like it's the end of the world and you need to protect him from any threat. You treat Osamu like <em>everything</em>. And it's like I'm number two...but I want to be your number one!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu looked up at the ceiling of the empty shed with an almost sympathetic look.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s2">‘What? Did I say too much?! Oh my gosh-’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu’s voice was also full of sympathy. “I understand why you’d say that.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Y-You do?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course, but comprehend that I need to hold my little brother over <em>everything</em>. Even relationships. I don't think anyone understands why I care about him so much, but I do. I don't ever think I could hold you over ‘Samu, and I don't mean that as an insulting gesture, it's just he </span>
  <span class="s2">is </span>
  <span class="s1">my everything, okay? Don't get the wrong idea but-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Atsumu was talking, Shiami was plotting to pull some strings at the blonde's heart. She was determined to become his number one, no matter the cost. The first step was to make him question his relationship with Osamu, then, somehow, get them to argue, and lastly was to get them to </span>
  <span class="s2">hate </span>
  <span class="s1">each other so she could have Atsumu all to herself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘</span>
    <span class="s2">Seems overwhelming but I can pull this off!’ </span>
    <span class="s1">Shiami said in her mind.</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shiami?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-oh! Uhm yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are ya’ listenin’? Ya’ looked like ya've been spaced out while I was talkin’.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, You s-see, I was thinking about how Osamu seems like he doesn't really appreciate you as much as you appreciate him...” She tried to sound naive, playing the innocent girlfriend role.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course he appreciates me. He may not show it but my ‘Samu is one of the most clingy, affectionate people you will ever meet.” Atsumu said with stars in his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘</span>
    <span class="s2">That was a fail...well, I should try again!’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What about Suna? Seems like Osamu likes him more than you...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“.....” Atsumu’s eyes quickly lost the spark in them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I frankly think you're better than him but-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu mumbled something incoherent.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Atsumu-san?” She questioned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu turned around to look at her. “What would make ya’ think that?” He said quietly, almost pathetic.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She shivered. Atsumu had never looked so </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">lifeless </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">in his life, even when his team lost a game at nationals he’d never look </span>
  <span class="s2">this</span>
  <span class="s1"><em> weak</em>. It seemed like his life was draining from his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How could someone have a mood swing so fast?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiami still needed that number one spot, so she chose to tell only part of the truth. “O-oh um, see.... I’ve seen Suna hold Osamu’s waist in the halls, and I’ve also seen them sneak into the boy's bathroom together, smirking and all.” She tried her hardest to seem convincing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Atsumu muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, they're really close, ” Then she cleared her throat and said, ”Maybe even closer than your relationship with him.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu quickly stood up. “Huh.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you going?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To talk to ‘Samu, of course.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“W-wait why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I can confirm this information that ya’ just gave me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh....a-alright....kiss before you go?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, maybe later alright?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-okay.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needed to be calm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But that wasn't an option as soon as he exited the shed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu stormed to the grass field at the back of their school, his aura quickly emitting his violent energy. He wanted to punch Suna in the face right now. If Shiami’s information was true, what the hell were they doing in the bathroom together? Fucking? Sharing secrets? Plotting some big ordeal that he didn't know about? Or was Suna just taking advantage of his little brother?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu took a deep breath when he spotted Osamu and Suna sitting down on the grass comfortably together, watching other kids play soccer while making fun of them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi!” He ran towards them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?” Osamu responded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Samu, can I steal Suna for a second?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh uh, yeah sure, but why?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll tell ya’ later, c’mon Suna.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna whispered something in Osamu’s ear before he got up and followed Atsumu to one of many empty hallways.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So Suna, I need to ask you something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You needed to drag me here for a question because....?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So Osamu wouldn't hear.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhm?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What have ya’ guys been doing sneakin’ into the bathroom together?” He crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's not your business.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p class="p2"> </p>
</blockquote><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Omg wait no it's not what you think this isn't a love triangle fic hear me out </p><p>bathroom funny business isn't what you think it isssssss</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Somethings Off.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Osamu meets someone new, but somethings wrong about them and he can't tell if Atsumu and Suna know too.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me posting early?- I really wanted to write this chapter as soon as possible 😭 anyways I’ve decided to expand your choice options, so now other than murder tactics, I’ll be putting action choices in the end notes to choose from that impact the story, for example: ‘Does he; A. Turn left, or B. Turn right.’ I think this will be really helpful by hearing more opinions from you guys!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s none of your business.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What did ya’ just say?” Atsumu stepped closer to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You heard me, </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>it’s none of your</em>—</span>
  <span class="s1">”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu punched Suna’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Bro—, what the <em>fuck</em>?!” Suna said as he clashed into the tile-covered floor, covering his broken, bleeding nose.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu stared at him on the ground. “Say it’s none of my business again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is it even that serious? What I do with Osamu has nothing to do with you.” Suna growled, provoking Atsumu more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu got ready to kick Suna in the stomach when he noticed a familiar silhouette getting closer to the location they were at saying,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Tsumu? Sunarin? Where are you guys? You better not be fighting or I swear-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu lowered his voice. “Shit. Suna get yer’ ass off the floor, I’ll ‘talk’ to you </span>
  <span class="s2">later</span>
  <span class="s1">, ‘Samu’s looking for us.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">As Suna got up he said, “And you keep asking if I'm dating Osamu when you literally act like</span> <span class="s1">his </span><span class="s2"><em>possessive</em> boyfriend</span><span class="s1">.”</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">will</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> hit you again.” Atsumu shot a glare at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they reached Osamu, he was standing there with his arms crossed, pouting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys can't just ditch me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We weren't even gone for that long?” Atsumu said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu glanced at Rintarou and then his bloody nose.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” He said as he stepped closer to Suna to touch his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna blushed as Osamu felt his nose. “Uhm-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu was having none of it. “He tripped and fell like the fuckin’ dumbass he is.” The blonde said as he snatched Osamu’s hand away from Suna’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu peered at Atsumu, mildly confused.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Atsumu peered back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re acting <em>sketchy</em> ‘Tsumu.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sketchy how?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu scoffed. “Whatever, talk to me when you're done acting weird.” He walked away, back into the grass field.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait- ‘Samu!” Atsumu chased after his twin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna frowned as he watched Osamu leave.<br/>
</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was getting irritated with Atsumu <em>continuously</em> getting in between him and Osamu, but judging from what the latter twin has told him in the past, Atsumu has all the reason to be protective of him. And Osamu had told him </span>
  <span class="s2">a lot</span>
  <span class="s1">. Like about his panic attacks, his scratching anxiety, his self insecurities, his closed off personality, and his <em>murdering</em> problem. The only thing he doesn't know is </span>
  <span class="s2">why</span>
  <span class="s1"> Osamu murders people. He understands that it's most likely because he loves Atsumu to a deep extent that goes far beyond what a brotherly relationship should, but Suna isn't ready to accept that. All Suna wanted was Osamu, but if Osamu prefers Atsumu then there’s nothing he can do about it. Rintarou supports Osamu with whatever he does anyways. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nevertheless, other than the reason behind the massacres, he knows just about everything.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is because Rintarou and Osamu meet in the bathroom stalls about 4 times a week, usually the grey-eyed twin would vent about his problems and planning attacks. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes Suna would forget Osamu was a blood-thirsty murderer. The way they talk makes everything feel normal as if the boy he was speaking to hadn't just sliced some girl's head off last Thursday in the Tool Shed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Tool Shed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ah yes, the Tool Shed. It held many memories of Suna and Osamu, mostly disturbing ones, but still, Rintarou treasures them over most things. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna remembers when he first started to fall in love with the younger twin, beginning with the time Osamu accidentally explained everything to him in the bathroom. The silver-haired brother was crying at the sink, weeping his eyes out, and Suna just happened to be walking in there to clear his skin of sharpie. Ginjima had decided it had to have been a good idea to draw ‘Fuckboy’ on his forehead, and at lunch, Kita-san and Aran-san had told him about the violation on his face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he walked into the restroom, he immediately noticed Osamu, as he was crying pretty noticeably. Suna had to admit, that day was the day he discovered Osamu was a </span>
  <span class="s2">lovely</span>
  <span class="s1"> crier, as his choked sobs were </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>extremely</em> captivating</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">For a good 3 minutes he just stared at the twin, wondering where Atsumu was to comfort his younger brother, but he was nowhere to be found near the bathroom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Osamu?” Suna said, just audible for Osamu to hear.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Said boy flinched and instantly turned his head towards him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you in here crying? Are you hiding from that nightmare of a brother?” Suna lightly laughed as he stepped closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu stepped back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seriously? Osamu, come on and just tell me what you're doing in here.” He walked 5 steps closer towards Osamu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu stepped back until he collided with the wall behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look stressed...did anything happen between you and Atsumu today?” He walked to him until he was right in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“....”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll give you puddings if you speak.” He playfully flicked Osamu’s face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu started mumbling as he scrunched his nose in the most adorable way possible. “Rin, would you believe me if I said I......I’m the Inarizarki Yandere.....?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That was the start of his one-sided pinning for Osamu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Ever since Osamu told him about the situation he was in, Suna knew that Osamu was definitely </span>
  <span class="s2">smitten </span>
  <span class="s1">for Atsumu</span>
  <span class="s1">, and recently, Atsumu seemed like he was ready to fuck Osamu senseless into the mattress until the younger forgot his name, so why does Suna still have these </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">emotions </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">for Osamu if Osamu’s not interested in anyone but Atsumu?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna sighed as he followed after the twins.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When school was over and everyone was getting out, Osamu, Atsumu, and Suna were talking to each other at their lockers. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don't forget about tomorrow at my house, alright Osamu? I’ll remind you so I can pick you up.” Suna said glancing at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I won't forget okay?” Osamu then turned to Atsumu. “If the house is a mess when I get back the next morning, you’re cleanin’ it by yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait wait wait wait wait! The next mornin’!?” The blonde freaked out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, it's kind of like a sleepover but we’re not little kids.” Suna responded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, ya’ gonna <em>cry</em> about missin’ me?” Osamu teased.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! It’s just I can't walk home alone tomorrow! And I need to keep tabs on ya’ at all times.” Atsumu crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm not a baby, ‘Tsumu.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you are, in my eyes at least!” Atsumu dramatically pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu sighed as his brother smothered him, but on the inside, he was elated. This was one of the forms of physical contact he <em>craved</em>. It was as if his skin was hypersensitive to Atsumu, everything he does lights him on fire.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can you let go...?” Osamu whined breathlessly into his twin's shirt in a way he knew only Atsumu would hear. He also knows his whining would have an impact on Atsumu, as it has in the past, and since it was effective Osamu would use it to get out of his arms. He was worried that if he had stayed in his hug any longer he wouldn't be able to let go, and Osamu doesn't want to seem <em>clingy</em> in front of Suna and all the students in the hallway right now.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde took a few minutes trying to process Osamu’s voice. He tried not to show it but he was turned on. Like <em>really</em> turned on.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“....F-Fine, just listen to my ground rules okay?” Atsumu said as he let go of Osamu, and0.0001 seconds later the blonde grabbed his shoulders.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ground rules?” Osamu said, looking confessed and mad at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, you heard me,” Atsumu answered back. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ground rules...., you really </span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">are </span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">possessive huh?” Suna mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What was that?” The blonde said while pulling Osamu an inch closer to him for good measure.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyways, </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Osamu Miya</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don't say my full name, it's weird when you prolong it like that.” He said, embarrassed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, ‘</span>
  <span class="s2">Samu</span>
  <span class="s1">, I have four rules for you.” Atsumu then cleared his throat. “One; no kissing. Two; no drinking-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But what about Saturday night?-” Osamu began to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shhhh.....” Atsumu put his pointer finger against Osamu’s lips while Osamu just stood there, dumbfounded but flustered. “Three; be asleep by 10:30. And four; shower by 8:20.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu looked stern on the outside but on the inside, the blonde was in so much adoration. He had always dreamed about touching Osamu’s lips <strike><em>in more ways than he could think of</em></strike>, and now he was actually touching them. They were just as soft, if not softer, as they are in his dreams.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever. Anyways, are you guys going anywhere after this?” Suna said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No-” Atsumu snarled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah,” Osamu said as he turned to look towards him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I tag along?” Rintarou spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course.” The sliver-haired twin said said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Osamu why do ya’ keep invitin’ that asshole wherever we go?” The blonde murmured to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Cause he’s my friend?” Osamu responded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't approve.” Atsumu said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I don’t care if you don’t approve.” He talked back as he grabbed Atsumu’s hands from his shoulders. Fuck, why was Atsumu being so possessive? Osamu was supposed to be the possessive one, not the other way around. And why was Atsumu being so rude around Rin?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So where are you guys going?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“To the little snack store around the corner, it’s called ‘</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Sunakku</em>’, </span>
  <span class="s1"> surprisingly it has an oddly similar spelling to your name.” Osamu smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna gazed at Osamu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘Fuck. That smile. That cute ass smile.’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna tried to not make it obvious but he was staring. <em>Hard</em>. This was the second time in his life that he had seen Osamu genuinely smile and not from the murder of his enemies.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu glared at Suna. Apparently, he </span>
  <span class="s2">hadn't</span>
  <span class="s1"> been hiding it very well if <em>Atsumu</em> can make it out. Or maybe it was because Osamu was smiling in a way that Atsumu didn't want Suna seeing, as if that smile was reserved for him only.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna glared back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is this one of your weird moments again?” Osamu said, leaning on his locker.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No-!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon what's up with you guys? It's like there's murderous tension between you two.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Forget it, let's just go to the store alright?” Atsumu said as he grabbed Osamu hand, smiling softly as if he hadn't just indirectly threatened Rintarou.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay...” Osamu quietly murmured. No matter how much Osamu tried to conceal his feelings, he knew he was down so </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>bad</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">. This was not good. One day all his emotions will come spewing out in an argument with Atsumu, and then the blonde will end up hating him </span>
  <span class="s2">and </span>
  <span class="s1">being disgusted with him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu hated feelings.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They walked out onto the sidewalk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As they started walking to the store, Atsumu noticed something strange. </span>
  <span class="s2">Really</span>
  <span class="s1"> strange. A man who was about Suna’s height, maybe even taller, kept bumping into Osamu. The first time, Osamu had apologized for being in the way, all delightful, as that was part of his demeanor, but the second time was off. The man’s aura didn't feel right, rather it felt ominous. He didn't like it, so he had kept an extra eye out for that man again as they were walking.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The man didn't look sketchy, all he was wearing was a red hoodie and white sweats, so why was Atsumu picking up on something creepy from that dude's atmosphere? Maybe the man just wanted to get in physical contact with his twin? I mean, Atsumu knows how pretty Osamu is, but bumping into him a couple of times won't get you his number. And it's funny how that man even thinks Atsumu will let him touch his little brother again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After the second collision when the man knocked Osamu onto the ground and then helped him up and apologized, Osamu started acting weird, as if he was scared, and that concerned Atsumu because Osamu never acts scared. Suna even looked confused when the silver-haired twin looked <em>squeamish</em>, grabbing onto Atsumu’s arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s wrong?” Atsumu said, worried.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't know- I can't help but feel like that man <em>planted</em> something on me...” Osamu said as he smushed his face into Atsumu’s arm as if he was trying to hide.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” Suna said looking at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can't be one hundred percent sure but, somethings </span>
  <span class="s2">not right</span>
  <span class="s1"> .” The silver-haired twin said, muffled by Atsumu’s sleeve.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Want me to check ya’ for trackers or anythin’ when we get home?” The blonde said quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No it's fine I can do it myself,” Osamu whispered back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are ya’ sure? I don't think ya’ could find it without somebody else helpin’. For example, ya’ can't see what's on yer’ back.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You won't give up, will you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nope, I hafta’ make sure yer’ safe.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever then. I <em>guess</em> you could help me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna cleared his throat. “I can hear you two murmuring, you know?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's not like it's a secret, I just don’t want ya’ to ask if ya’ can hang at our house.” The blonde replied. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna rolled his eyes. “As if, I'm already having Osamu at mine tomorrow already anyways.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Channeling your inner Shiami huh?” Atsumu sneered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Speaking of her, where did she go? I haven't seen her since last class, shouldn't she be following you around or whatever?” Suna said, ignoring Atsumu’s taunt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She said she had after-school activities and couldn't give me goodbye kisses.” He cringed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You should just drop her.” Osamu interrupted bluntly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can't do that- If I do, breaking up with the school's prettiest girl will put a big dent in my reputation!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So you're dating her out of pity?” Suna raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Exactly correct as much as I hate to know ya’ were right,” Atsumu spoke as they walked into the store.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as they entered the small building, Osamu walked off to the nigirimeshi aisle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu laughed when he saw how his twin's eyes lit up trying to decide which type of Onigiri he wanted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna and Atsumu followed after him. But Rintarou noticed something. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, Atsumu.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You see the dude with the red hoodie at the front of the store?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah wh-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Isn't that the same sketchy guy that kept bumping into Osamu and trying to touch him?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu stared at the man, trying to decipher whether this information was true or not. The man- or rather, boy, looked about their age, he had black hair and blue eyes. It <em>was</em> him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We should confront him.” Atsumu said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Or we could wait it out, see what he does.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you guys talking about?” Osamu said from behind them, confused.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing important, just continue looking for onigiris okay?” Atsumu didn't want to freak out his little brother again, so he chose to not tell him about it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, Atsumu and I will be right back alright?” Suna glanced at the younger twin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna turned to Atsumu. “So, you and I will appear to go to another aisle, and then we’ll watch that dude, see what he does. If he approaches Osamu, we wait. If he does anything, then we stop him. If he doesn't do anything then we come back to Osamu after the man leaves and we won't say anything about this to him.” He whispered to Atsumu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, I’ll go along with your dumb plan, fox-eyed bastard.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck off,” Rintarou said as they walked to another isle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as they left the suspicious boy walked into the store.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hmmm, which one should I get....” He said to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna and Atsumu shouldn't have left him alone. After all, Osamu was an impulse shopper if it came to food.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was having a hard time trying to decide which type of nigirimeshi he wanted when a boy walked up to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He turned to look at him, perplexed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhm, can I help you?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah actually, I followed you here to apologize for bumping into you twice, sorry if it seems weird.” The mysterious guy laughed lightly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh-you-“ He cleared his throat. “It’s fine, It doesn’t bother me much.” Osamu lied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, well still, I'm very sorry.” He then got a change of attitude, as if they were old friends. “So what are buying from here?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uh, I was planning to buy an Onigiri today, but I can't decide which one I want...” He looked back at the food.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about you just get both of them? I’ll even pay for you as another way of apologizing,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?” Osamu’s eyes sparkled. This dude was sketchy, but who was he to turn down free food?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” The boy smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thanks, by the way, I never got your name?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh it's Yuniku, I'm from Miyagi, but I've recently moved to Hyogo.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm Osamu, just your average high schooler that lives around here.” He laughed softly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your laugh is really pretty if I don't say so myself, but I bet you get that a lot?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really, I don't usually laugh around other people that aren't ‘Tsumu and Sunarin...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“May I ask who those people are-?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu and Suna appear behind Osamu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” Atsumu said passive-aggressively when he put his hand out for Yuniku.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nice to meet you,” Suna said almost as mean as he also held out his hand to Yuniku.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are these the guys you were talking about? I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me earlier but one of them actually looks like a carbon copy of you...just less reserved and bulkier.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he’s my twin...really aggressive, like really. His name’s Atsumu.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You guys even have matching names- that's so cool! Honestly though, I think that if you guys dyed your hair the same color as each other, I would still be able to know who is who. You’re calmer and have more feminine features than your twin.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu looked at Yuniku, confused for the 5th time today. </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Did</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> he have more feminine features than Atsumu? If he does, what was so </span>
  <span class="s2">feminine </span>
  <span class="s1">about him that was noticeable? His legs? His torso? His waist? His shoulders? Osamu didn't understand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ahem. I'm here too.” Suna spoke. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh right- That's Suna, my friend. We’ve known each other for a while now,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s just your friend? I honestly was a little bit scared he was your boyfriend when I first saw you with him in the store.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Suna? My boyfriend? No-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna glared at Yuniku.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rintarou knew that Osamu didn't like him, so why did it hurt a little to know that Osamu didn't return his feelings for him? His heart was <em>aching</em> just for Osamu to love him back, even if it was just one night.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So does that mean you’re available?” Yuniku said, intrigued.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah he’s available, but that doesn't imply that I'll let you date my little brother,” Atsumu said as he grabbed Osamu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Woah, I didn't say I wanted to date Osamu...at least not yet.” Yuniku looked Osamu in the eyes, in a way that made the younger twin want to sink into the eath’s core and never come out. That look seemed so...</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>wrong</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">. It was a mix of lust and insanity. Maybe even more insane than Osamu himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He shivered. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suddenly, he regretted telling Yuniku his name.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Osamu in my fic: ‘cause I got a small waist, pretty face, with a big bank 🙄✋</p><p>Anyways should I do Options in the next chapter? Just curious to know if you guys want that so I can know and add it into the next update, also sorry if at some parts the POV is confusing I'm trying to get better at that 😀</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Do I Know You?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Osamu has his doubts about Yuniku, but also he’s not sure. Yuniku seems normal but is he really?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi guys, today I present you with a on-time update that I managed to finish somehow😀👍</p><p>(Sorry if there some mistakes and or scenarios that don’t make sense, I’m writing this sleep deprived so in the morning, future me will beta read this chapter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu broke vision contact with Yuniku.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do ya’ mean ‘</span>
  <span class="s2">not yet</span>
  <span class="s1">’?” Atsumu said while he stood in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh I meant I’ll see if Osamu and I are compatible, I mean, don't you have to get to know somebody before you make them your significant other?” The black-haired boy said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde crossed his arms. “What if yer’ <em>not</em> compatible with ‘Samu?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then we could still be friends!” Yuniku smiled with his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu stuck his middle finger up at Yuniku. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuniku just grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So did you decide which Nigirimeshi you wanted?” Suna said to Osamu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah..” Osamu walked out from behind Atsumu and grabbed two Onigiris. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you going to pay for </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>both</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> of those?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Actually Yuniku is going to, he offered as an apology.” The younger twin responded stepping away, motioning for Yuniku to follow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Osamu walked to the cash register, Yuniku stepped next to him.He could feel Yuniki’s hand brush his occasionally, but he didn't one hundred percent know if it was part of Yuniku’s intentions. It could just be a coincidence.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he managed to get to the cash register, the cashier lady smiled and him and Yuniku.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi! Is this all?” The lady said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep,” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After scanning the price she said, “Okay, your price is 10.15$ plus tax!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,” Yuniku said next to Osamu as he pulled out money from his pockets.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re paying?” The female in front of them asked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, he and I had a mishap that was my fault, so now I'm buying onigiri for him as an apology.” The black-haired boy laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? That sounds like a cool way of getting to meet someone!” The cashier woman said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Yuniku paid and they were walking back to where Atsumu and Suna were, the black-haired boy said, “Speaking of getting to know someone, can I have your number? I wasn't joking about wanting to get to know you earlier,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu weighed his options, then saying sure. Yuniku was confusing, <em>constantly</em> setting off Osamu’s flight or fight response, and he still doesn't know what said black-haired boy could do yet. Maybe Yuniku </span>
  <span class="s2">was</span>
  <span class="s1"> just giving off the wrong vibe. He could want to be friends.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yuniku seemed to like Osamu, genuinely, plus, that glint of turmoil in his eyes earlier was only for a second. Maybe he just miss saw that. But also maybe it was all a facade and he was some scary perverse teenager.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu was so uncertain for the first time in months.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, well, here's my phone, you can add whatever contact name you want, as long as I know it's you,” Yuniku smiled, handing him his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu also handed him his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they were done giving each other their number, the black-haired boy said, “I'll text you later, okay? If your brother gets mad at me for trying to get your number, tell him I said sorry,” Yuniku said as he patted Osamu’s head, then walking out the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu let out a shaky breath he didn't even know he was holding. Was this his karma for killing all those people in the past? Was this a sign indicating something? He was so confused right now that he was confused about being confused.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu needed to calm down, be less doubtful and quieter like he always is, but telling himself that wasn't working. The fact that Osamu even </span>
  <span class="s2"><em>let</em> </span>
  <span class="s1">Yuniku have his phone was perplexing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Fuck</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He took a few deep breaths and approached his friend and his brother. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That guy seems to get weirder and weirder every minute,” Suna said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we go home now?” Osamu spoke, trying to sound stable and not so puzzled out of his mind.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ya’ aren't going to stay here a little longer like usual?” Atsumu said stunned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu just wanted to go home and think about how he could deal with Yuniku without getting in any physical contact with him. Yuniku was throwing him off, so Osamu needed to put as far as possible distance between them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not today, okay? I just want you to check for the tracker and then I can go inside the guest room and watch stuff on the tv in there.” Osamu replied. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You never go into the guest room. What's wrong?” The blonde said worriedly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing, I just want to go in there and </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>think</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna glanced at him, concerned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay well, can I at least watch tv with ya’ in there too?” Atsumu said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't care, I just wanna go home.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Rintarou sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Look, I may not be the best at giving affection but you seem uneasy.” Suna walked over to Osamu, hugging him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“....Rin?” The younger twin stood there in surprise as his friend squeezed him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">”Don’t be stressed, alright?” Suna mumbled as he squeezed him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"><br/>Osamu realized that it was Rintarou hugging him, not some stranger, so he relaxed into Suna’s touch.</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His brother was having none of it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi! You’re not allowed to have a hug with ‘Samu! Just because Yuniku is a new person I have to make sure stays away from my little brother doesn't mean I forgot about you!” Atsumu said as he pulled Osamu out of the hug.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck off, all I wanted was to hug him so he’d feel better, you damn possessive fucker.” Suna snarled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How about <em>you</em> fuck off, ” The blonde responded as he clutched his younger brother closer to him, showing no intention of putting him down while he walked out of ‘</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Sunakku</em>', </span>
  <span class="s1">Suna sprinting after him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">————————— </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they dropped Suna off by his house, Osamu and Atsumu walked towards their house in silence until the blonde finally said something.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey ‘Samu, can I ask ya’ something?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it, ‘Tsumu?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How do ya’ want me to do this whole.....examining thing...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't really care how you do it, as long as it's efficient.” He crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So I have permission to touch everywhere?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“.....Yeah.” Osamu mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. I do? I thought you were really going to say no.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really ‘Tsumu? I would never say no if I was serious.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I was just testing your commitment...” His twin laughed and then cut him himself off by saying, “But what happens if I do find a device?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then you disarm it? Duh, aren't you supposed to be </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>somewhat</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> smart?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You expect me to be able to disarm a tracker?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” He said casually. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow, unbelievable.” The blonde sighed. “Anyways, that wasn't the point. The point was if we confront Yuniku about it or not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, I don't think I thought that far....how about we just act like we don't know and just leave it on me until you’ve come up with something that keeps us both safe?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know you believe in me but isn't that a little too risky? What if he does something to you before I get a plan?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Than we just take the risk. My mental capacity can handle it if he tries anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But....what if it's more than.....psychiatric torture? Like.....if it's....physical torture. As much as I hate to say it, your pain tolerance is low, ‘Samu. You once cried when you hit your hand a little too hard on the counter a couple of months ago.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That's not the point okay? If I get hurt, then alright. As long as it's not you, I don't care.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop trying to play older brother, ‘Samu. I'm supposed to be protecting you, not the other way around. You know that I would go through anything if it meant your safety.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu’s heart skipped a beat. “<em>What...</em>?” He whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I just won't risk it okay? You’re going to take off the tracker and we’ll leave it somewhere at the park or something.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>But</em>-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No buts. My decision is final and we’re going through with it.” His (twelve minute) older brother cut him off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu just kept walking as he furrowed his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After they crossed the cross-walk, they made it to their house, opening the door and checking if their parents were home. Then they went into their room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why our room?” Osamu said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why our room?” His twin spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu just flicked the lights on, closed the door, and responded, “So if Mom and Dad come in the house and find us, they don't think we're....doing </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>weird</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> things. We’ll play it off as body proportions homework. Plus, when they walk into the house we can hear the door open and know when to stop.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His little brother looked at him with a tiny bit of impression. Knowing that he was even thinking that far must’ve astonished him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So...how do I do this...?” Osamu said standing right next to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhm, just stand in the middle of the room, then I’ll like...look for the tracker?” He said as he tried to settle down.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu then shortly after spaced out, thinking about what he was about to do. He was about to frisk his brother and probably end up beating up some weirdo. This was interesting.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oi! Are you listening? I said, ‘<em>Ready when you are.</em>’ dumbass!” Osamu said from the center of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, right,” He stepped towards Osamu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Atsumu stood right behind Osamu he put his hands on his shoulder, Osamu suddenly turned rosy.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s so embarrassing?” He said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing. ” His brother tried brushing it off.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu eyed Osamu skeptically when he moved his hands to his arms, purposely pressing his palms hard down on them to feel for the device if it was little.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Samu, can you stop doing that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Doing what?” His twin said, unaware.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Laughing.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Every time Atsumu has tried to touch his arms, Osamu kept giggling. He doesn't know why but it was <em>distracting</em>. He was trying to get something done for fucks sake and Osamu laughing every five seconds was not helping. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? I was laughing?-!” The silver-haired boy burst out snickering again when Atsumu tried a tenth time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What's so funny anyway?” He said as he walked to stand in front of Osamu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Trying something. Maybe you won't laugh if I’m glaring at you.” He said staring at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How would that even work?” Osamu said looking back at him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't know, people tend to get quiet when someone else is making them uncomfortable.” He said as he slowly felt the younger’s arms.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His brother started giggling again, this time, his face scrunching up adorably as he laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop fucking laughing.” Atsumu put his hand on Osamu’s mouth to prevent him from snickering.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His twin's laughter died down as he said, muffled, “Get your hand off my face-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? I can’t hear you.” Atsumu said as he grinned. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu then surprisingly smiled back, licking his hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh—” Atsumu jumped back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Idiot,” Osamu said while sticking his tongue out.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After a while in shock, Atsumu then smirked and said, “<em>Did it taste good</em>?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My hand. Did my hand taste good?” He taunted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why would-? No-” Osamu tried to process his words.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bet my hands tasted good, right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop acting weird, it's scaring me.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That's hilarious coming from you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever. Anyway, how about you just change into new clothing, and I’ll check these.” Atsumu said pointing at Osamu’s school uniform.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why? You can't handle my </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>laughter</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No. You're just impossible to work with, ‘Samu.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu just smirked. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu walked to the closet to grab clothes and change while Atsumu sat down at their desk, thinking about things that could be possible if he </span>
  <span class="s2">did </span>
  <span class="s1">find a tracker.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>If this Yuniku guy has planted something on ‘Samu, he must be planning something. Maybe he’s been stalking us and we haven't noticed- No because if he was then I would’ve known. But why would he need a tracker if he was......huh..he seems just like the Inarizarki Yandere-</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Inarizarki Yandere. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Whoever she is must be in contact with Yuniku. They could be working together? One of them seems like they want ‘Samu, the other wants me.....so it all ties up- but is it even safe to assume they’re in cahoots?</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu spun at the desk.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Yuniku is odd. He looks at ‘Samu more or less like Suna looks at him, but in a much more.........passionate way, as much as I hate to think that. The Inarizarki Yandere has always gone after other girls who confess to me on Thursdays. We met Yuniku today, a Monday.....the tool shed.....the tool shed</em>.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Toolshed. His brain kept saying the tool shed was the key to most of his answers. Atsumu had already planned to go into the tool shed a couple of days ago, he said he would go in there when Osamu wasn't around to catch him, and tomorrow was the perfect day. His twin was going to spend the night out at Suna’s, giving him <em>all day</em> to find what his brain supposedly thought was going to solve his problems.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu’s phone dinged next to their computer. Atsumu quickly grabbed it and looked at the notification. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It said; ‘</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Did you get home yet? If so, did the onigiri’s taste good?</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was from a contact name ‘Yuniku K.’ With a heart emoji next to it. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu frowned. ‘</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>When did they even exchange numbers? And why is there a heart?</em>’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was about to open Osamu’s phone and block Yuniku when Osamu himself walked back into the room holding his uniform. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu was dressed in the usual, blue hoodie and loose white shorts. Atsumu was honestly hoping for a little more. His recent outfits have been so </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>exciting</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">. But at least Osamu’s legs weren't covered by anything, Atsumu could still see part of his thighs.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here,” Osamu said as he held out his clothes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright, thanks, I’ll get to these as soon as I have a quick snack,” Atsumu said while he put his twin's clothes on the desk, then heading out the room to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu looked at Atsumu as he skipped out of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He mumbled, “Sometimes I wonder how I even fell for that dumbass.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His phone dinged.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked over to his phone and opened it, then going to his messages to see who texted him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was Yuniku. He said ‘</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>I have a question to ask you when you’re done with what you’re doing.</em> ‘</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu replied. </span>
</p><p class="p3">
  <em>
    <span class="s2"> ‘What's up?</span>
    <span class="s1">’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p4">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘</span>
    <span class="s2">I didn't expect you to reply so soon. Anyway, I wanted to tell you something I’ve noticed.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘..?’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘Have you ever realized how much Suna stares at you?’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘Yeah, ‘Tsumu told me about that yesterday.’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘Oh. Your brother’s really observant huh?’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p5">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘</span>
    <span class="s2">Only when he wants to be.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p6">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘My mom’s the same way, surprisingly...’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  
</p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘That's funny, ‘Tsumu always acts like my mom,’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘It shows,’</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu laughed a little. Maybe Yuniku was normal, just misunderstood.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘</span>
    <span class="s2">Oh, and about the Onigiri thing, I haven't eaten them yet, I'm saving them for later so when I do want some I won't cry about how I don't have anymore.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">‘<em>I could always buy more if we hang out again yk,’ </em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p5">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘Are you flirting with me?’ </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p6">
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p class="p6"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘</span>
    <span class="s2">I mean...maybe....you’ll never know..’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘ ;) ‘</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p7"> </p><p class="p8">
  <span class="s2">Yuniku has gone offline.</span>
</p><p class="p9"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu stared at his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe he could use Yuniku’s feelings to his advantage. He could go on dates with him and try to find out some stuff about him. It's only fair he got a ‘<em>boyfriend</em>’ since Atsumu has a ‘<em>girlfriend</em>’. Osamu kinda felt bad that Shiami and Yuniku were being led on. Actually, scratch that. He only felt bad for Yuniku, Shiami should’ve known she was signing up for a shitshow when she kissed Atsumu. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu hopes she burns to death one day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu turned off his phone, grabbed his laptop from his school bag, and opened it. He went to his Gmail, looking for any ‘important’ updates about the </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>item</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> he ordered. It would take about 1 to 2 weeks to get here, so he had a whole plan to get it inside the house before anyone noticed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He made sure it would be one hundred percent hidden so that no one else would see it, he even had ordered some useless things to cover the item he had bought. It had to be kept secret because it was for him and Suna, no one else.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">After Osamu checked all his emails, he opened his side of the desk and grabbed the memory card he had picked up at 4:00am behind that tree before anyone else woke up earlier today. He then inspected it and inserted it into his computer’s card slot.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Immediately he got a notification to enter a password before accessing the files.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘</span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Shit</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1">.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Well, this was going to take all day. How the fuck was he supposed to guess Oroka’s password? He’s not a hacker, and if he was he still wouldn't know, all he knows about the guy is how big of an ass he was and some other useless stuff. Osamu's best bet would be putting Oroka’s full name.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He typed ‘</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Baishunpu Oroka</em>’ </span>
  <span class="s1">and entered it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The computer responded,</span>
  <span class="s2"> “Acess denied.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu internally cursed and tried again.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘How about something insignificant, like his cat's name or something.’ </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He remembers Oroka rambling about his pets the first day of high school when they first met. Oroka was trying to make friends with Osamu, but Osamu didn't want friends, as he already had Atsumu.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">‘</span>
    <span class="s2">It was some on the lines of </span>
    <span class="s3">ko</span>
    <span class="s2">.......koiyua? No, that doesn't sound correct.....how about korikio.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He typed in Korikio.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I swear if this doesn't work...” He mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The device repeated, “</span>
  <span class="s2">Access denied.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu glared at the computer, getting irritated.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhm, ‘Samu?” Atsumu said as he stood near the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly shut his laptop and turned towards his brother at break-neck speed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Tsumu.” He echoed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What we're ya’ doin’ on yer’ laptop, <em>huh</em>?” His twin grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“None of your business.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? Wait till’ Mom and Dad hear about this.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's not like they're going to believe you anyway, I'm their favorite child.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu stepped closer to him trying to stand over him in an intimidating way, but that wasn't working since Osamu was already in front of him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Favorite child? You? Don't make me laugh.” The blonde taunted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think you're any better?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Matter of fact, I do-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Atsumu-san!</em>” Somebody said outside their window. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shortly after, a small rock hit their window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck?” They both said in unison.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu walked over to the window, trying to see who was saying his twin's name. Atsumu followed, hovering right over him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Atsumu-san, it's me!</em>” A faint voice said outside the window.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh fuck.” Atsumu said above him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What is it? I can't see anything.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“.......Don't have an anxiety attack right now but.....that might be.....<em>Shiami</em>?” The blonde mumbled, smothering Osamu before he could react to what he just said.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Did I make that frisking part purposely awkward? Yes. Do I regret it, knowing that it could have been a intimate moment? Not really, I gotta make sure this has a slow burn to drive my readers crazy😩</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. You....What?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kiss kiss fall inlove. That’s it. That’s the summary.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you guys must be yelling finally, if you read the summary I’m guessing you already know what this chapter holds. NO MORE LEADING YOU GUYS ON YAAAYYYY!!! I’m also giving you guys options at the end of this chapter!!! So yay for that too!!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“‘Tsumu....tell me you’re joking...?” Osamu mumbled, muffled by Atsumu’s hug.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry,” Atsumu said apologetically.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He trembled.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">There it was. That feeling. That feeling of hatred, appall, and resentment all crashing on him at once, making him shiver. He couldn't take this, living and knowing that somebody else was even <em>remotely</em> close to being above him on Atsumu’s top priority list. Osamu was selfish, he doesn't like sharing things that are his. He should’ve just told the blonde no to get a girlfriend, knowing that if he bothered him enough, his twin would eventually listen and give in.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“......Can you tell her to go away....?” Osamu muttered.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“‘Samu you know I can't do that,” Atsumu said as he held him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fine then,” Osamu said as he tried to get get out of the hug. “Don’t expect me to be nice to you or her.” He frowned as he escaped from Atsumu’s smothering. Then he grabbed his laptop, phone, and Onigiri bag before walking out of the room. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu turned to him. “Really ‘Samu?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Osamu slammed the door on his way out.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why does Shiami fuck up everything.” Atsumu grumbled as he ran his hand through his hair. He was honestly getting irritated about how every time she’s around Osamu gets on edge and basically tells him to fuck off.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Atsumu-san are you up there?” Shiami said still standing by the second-floor window. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uhm-” He cleared his throat. “Yeah, one second.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He opened the window saying, “Go to the front, I'm going to unlock the door.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay!” She trotted out of his backyard.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He walked out of his room, down the stairs,and into the living room where the front door was, unlocking it when he got there.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">When he opened the door, he was greeted with a hug. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Atsumu-san!” Shiami squealed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hi,” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So what are you up to? I don't see your twin around here anywhere...” She released him from her hug and walked past him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, he’s upstairs.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“So does that mean more time for...</span> <span class="s2"> <em>us</em> </span> <span class="s1">?”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I guess you co-”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Osamu slammed the guest door a second time to remind Atsumu that he was still mad.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Shit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What's up with him?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He’s kind of mad at me right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“For what?” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“He-”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“None of your business!” Osamu yelled from the other room.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“...” Shiami frowned.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, I guess he doesn't want you to know,”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That's not fair, Baka!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ha...” Atsumu put his hand behind his head.“So what did you need?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I wanted to spend time with you, t-talk to you about some things...”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What?” He looked at her, confused.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Shiami looked at him, something flashing in her eyes. An emotion. “I just want to say-”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu knows that look all too well. It's as if all these girls think that disrespecting Osamu was going to make him want them. Well, it's not. He’s not going to stand around and listen to <em>whores</em> trying to put themselves above his little brother, that will never happen. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu grimaced. “If it's something negative about ‘Samu, I don't wanna hear it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“H-huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You heard me. You won't disrespect him. If you do then I'm just going to have to break up with you. ‘Samu comes first.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Shiami faltered. “F-fine, I won't bring him up anymore..”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Alright. So what do you want to do while we talk?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Tv shows...?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Osamu threw himself on the guest bed in anger. He was tired of Shiami always getting in the way of what he was doing. It was annoying. Why can’t Atsumu just dump her respectfully or something if it’s so important to not damage his ‘Ego and Social Popularity’. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He hated the fact that she held power over the blonde just because she was ‘The Prettiest Girl in Inarizarki.’ It was bullshit. She wasn't going to be so pretty after he killed her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His phone suddenly ringed.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He didn't answer it. He was too indignant to talk to anyone right now. It was just a huge bother. The call probably wasn't important anyway.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Osamu sat up and turned on the tv. He then closed the curtains of the windows, turned off the lights, and grabbed his Onigiri bag. Today was a bad enough day already, so he could at least make it better by treating himself to movies and snacks.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">He laid down on the bed and stuffed his mouth with the nigirimeshi, his eyes locked to tv screen in the darkness when he heard his phone ring </span> <span class="s2">again</span> <span class="s1">.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Osamu looked at his phone and read the contact. It was Suna, so he clicked answer.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey,” Rintarou said.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sunarin?” He said, distracted by the tv.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I need to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What's up?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Did Shiami come over to your’s today?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah....why?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I have some news for you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I think Shiami’s in contact with Yuniku.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">That didn't make sense. Why would she know Yuniku? What would she even gain from conversating with him? Maybe she was trying to use him to get closer to Osamu to find out something. Like she could think he was the Inarizarki Yandere. If she did, maybe she was attempting to get solid proof that he was so she could frame him. But you can't just call out one of the Miya Twins as the Inarizarki Yandere, the school would think you're <em>crazy</em>. The school is also way too dumb to even think as far as ‘<em>Osamu’s the culprit.</em>’ They just thought he was an ‘</span> <span class="s2"><em>innocent relative who is also in danger.</em>’</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why would she know him?” Osamu said.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Earlier when I looked out my window, I saw her walking and talking to someone on the phone, and then I heard her say your name and then Yuniku’s name.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That’s.....<em>weird</em>.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know right? I think she's trying to use him to find out your weaknesses.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So do I just let him get to know me or shut him off completely..?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Your choice. I prefer you shut him off though, I don't like him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hm.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Anyway, can we chat</span> <span class="s1">tomorrow?”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“About?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Y’know.... your next </span> <span class="s2"> <em>reduction</em> </span> <span class="s1">...?”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Reduction was a word they used when they talked about his next killings over the phone. Osamu and Rintarou knew that people could possibly listen to their conversation over the wi-if, so they decided to use codewords.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. Okay. What time?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Forget the time, we’ll talk in my room at my house, we’ll have to be quiet though so my parents and sister don't hear us.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why can’t we just talk in the stalls like we usually do?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ah....it’s cause we have more time to actually talk instead of rush things,” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Suna sounded like he was making up some lame-ass excuse. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘<em>What the fuck?</em>’</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uhm, alright then. Was that all you wanted to say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hah....no......i wanted to say......” Rin started to sound panicky.<br/></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">“.....?”</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“.....actually.....never mind.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay then, see you tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Of course you will, I'm literally picking you up after school.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I meant before after the last bell?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why would even ask that? You know I'm going to hang out with you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I know, but sometimes you disappear and then I can't find you anywhere.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Whatever. Anyways, bye.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Bye.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">They hung up in sync. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Osamu threw his phone across the bed, frowning.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">What was up with everyone lately? Things have always started to get hectic whenever he was just minding his own business recently. It was getting beyond unusual. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Someone knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“‘Samu?” His brother said on the outside of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“...What.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Can I come in?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“<em>Why not</em>?” The blond put on an obnoxious tone, the one that he’s famous for.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“‘Cause! You know why.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“‘Cmon, it's not that big of a deal!”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Maybe to you it isn't.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You’re impossible ‘Samu.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu opened the door even after his twin's protests. Osamu’s eyes trailed him, glaring.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Can you stop scowling at me? I'm about to apologize.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Is Shiami finally gone?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“No, she's just in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Then why are you in here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Because I thought I could use this time to my benefit.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, go on. It's not like I'm actually going to listen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“Alright, </span> <span class="s2"> <em> <span class="u">Osamu</span> </em> </span> <span class="s1">, I'm sorry, but I truly didn't know she was coming over today, okay? I absolutely could have said she couldn't come in our house and respect your wishes, but I had to find out what Shiami wanted.”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah yeah, she’s more important than me or whatever,” He cleared his throat. “Also, I say again, ” Osamu then glared at Atsumu harder. “Don’t say my full name.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu raised his hands apologetically, smiling sheepishly. “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“So that's it, right? That's your apology?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Well, kind of but also....” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Also....?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu grabbed his face. “Also, know that you hold more priority than her in my book, okay? I love ya’ and I don't want ya’ to think yer’ second. Ever.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘<em>I love you</em>.’</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Osamu sat there, speechless. When was the last time he had heard those words? Maybe about like ten years ago at the least. They’ve never said it outright anymore, as they were teenagers after all and it was just embarrassing to say out loud. Osamu missed those words coming out of Atsumu’s mouth. He missed those words so </span> <span class="s2"><em>so</em> </span> <span class="s1">much.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hah, I know that was a little over-”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The silver-haired twin grabbed the older's jaw, kissing him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The kiss was soft. Desperate maybe, but soft. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Atsumu sat there in shock. Was this real? Was this actually happening? He could only dream of this phenomenon, so was this all made up in his head? There was no way this was </span> <span class="s2">really</span> <span class="s1"> transpiring.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">‘</span> <span class="s2"><em>Just to make sure...</em>’</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The blonde snaked his hands around the younger waist. Maybe this wasn't some super vivid fever dream. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">‘<em>Holy fuck....’</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">He leaned into the kiss all the while pulling Osamu closer. The silver-haired twin opened his mouth, inviting Atsumu to </span> <span class="s2"><em>explore</em> </span> <span class="s1">with his tongue. When their <span class="s1"> tongues <em>did</em> touch, Osamu visibly shuddered. <br/></span></span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1"><span class="s1"><br/>Atsumu moved one of his hands to his twin's face, caressing him. </span> </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2"><em>Tsumu</em>...”</span> <span class="s1"> Osamu moaned into the blonde's mouth.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Atsumu pulled Osamu into his lap. “</span> <span class="s2">Fuck....</span> <span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">His brother then grinded down on him when they heard a knock on the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Osamu flinched and then got off of him suddenly. His eyes strayed away from him as his face took on a grim look. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I'm sorry...” Osamu mumbled.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu looked at him, feeling very <em>confused</em>. Osamu can't just grind on him, leaving him hard, and then suddenly switch emotions. That was just cruel, Atsumu bets Osamu doesn’t even know what he’s doing to him. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It doesn't matter, he’ll get his revenge later. </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Another knock came from the door. “Atsumu-san are you in there?”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He fixed his hair and tried to straighten out his shirt, then he looked back at Osamu, staring at his lips.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">Atsumu smirked. “</span> <span class="s2">‘<em>Samu, we need to talk later.</em></span> <span class="s1">” He said as he opened the door.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you red..?” Shiami stood there, looking at him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, it's nothing.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“</span> <em> <span class="s2">Okay then.....</span> </em> <span class="s1">” She dragged on her words.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“C’mon, let's go back downstairs, ” </span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Alright!” She skipped to the living room as Atsumu smiled at Osamu one last time and closed the door.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">As they went down the stairs, Osamu sat there, embarrassed. Should he call Suna? He wanted to call him. He </span> <em> <span class="s2">needed</span> </em> <span class="s1"> to talk to somebody about this, but Rin was the only one that knew about his insane adoration for Atsumu. </span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">But from what Yuniku and Atsumu have said before...it seems like Suna wouldn't want to hear about Osamu kissing anyone that wasn't him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahahahahsjenenens anyway I’m so sorry if this was poorly written, I just came back from a trip and I probably had jet lag while writing this lmfao- ANYWAY FOR THE PART YOU GUYS ARE WAITING FOR! most of you already knows how the options work but if you don’t, the choices work by commenting your choice that you want, and if you feel like it, you can put why you choose that option! </p><p>-options; A. Osamu tells Rin in his room.<br/>B. Osamu doesn’t tell him and just dwells on it on his own.</p><p>Anyways, I hope to see you on the next update!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Riausta Otokasi.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Explaining things was hard. Especially since he was a quiet person. But not everything had to be said, right? Osamu just needed to let go of all this built-up anxiety or he was going to explode.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>there's no murder in this chapter, but I named it a name because that character is going to be an important part of the next few chapters. Sort of like a game-changer if you’d like to label them. But anyway, OPTION B WON!! So here's this weeks (suppose to be yesterdays) update!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu sighed. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Why was this so hard to decide? If it was him, he definitely wouldn't want Atsumu to tell him that he kissed someone else. He’d be so offended. But Suna is also way more easygoing than him, so would Rin feel differently? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe he shouldn't tell him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna did seem easygoing on the outside, but his personality told a different story.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah....not telling him seems best,” Osamu mumbled to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled over onto his stomach. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That kiss......it was.......”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed again for the second time in two minutes, except this time it was a sigh of adoration. It felt like he had fell in love all over again. This was not good for his unhealthy obsession. His heart was still racing and his face was still pink. He genuinely was on the verge of (<em>crying</em>?) and screaming out of excitement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had finally done it.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He had finally kissed the love of his life.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He should be happy, I mean, he kind of is, but Osamu didn't know what Atsumu thought about it. He kissed back, yeah, but did that really </span> <span class="s2"><em>mean</em> </span> <span class="s1">anything? </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">‘And about what ‘Tsumu said when Shiami knocked on the door.’</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s3">(“‘Samu, we need to talk later.”)</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">When Osamu replayed it in his mind, Atsumu seemed to be smirking, so was he disgusted or not? I mean, there was a very low chance that the blonde actually wanted to see him in their room later to ‘</span> <span class="s2"><em>talk</em>’</span> <span class="s1">, but Atsumu’s tone said otherwise. But also maybe he did that to trick Shiami into thinking something else...</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was overthinking again, wasn't he? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He rolled onto his back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Maybe he should just stop. Maybe all of this was in over his head and what just happened 10 minutes ago was some sort of hallucination. Maybe this wasn't even real. His mind was just playing tricks on him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Or not. He should probably just go outside later.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He took a deep breath and let go of all the stress he was plummeting on himself. There was only one thing he needed to </span> <span class="s2">really</span> <span class="s1"> worry about. Well, two things actually. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Getting rid of any evidence of Oroka’s body, and also finding out how he could throw Oroka off the roof of their school building. That's right, he finally came up with a plan for that dumbass. He, of course, had to do this before he left for Suna’s, which means he’ll have to do all of this later tonight.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s2">‘Such a drag.’</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu’s sleep schedule was fucked but at least he won't be getting found out as a murderer anytime soon. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was planning to wipe down anything that had his fingerprints on it, and then he was going to throw Oroka off the roof of Inarizarki, then as soon as his body hit the ground, Osamu was going to run to where Oroka was and place a knife gently in his hand. With gloves on of course.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The plan was foolproof. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sometimes Osamu amazes even himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu looked back at the stairs, staring at the guest room door. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He can’t believe what just happened. That kiss. It meant so much. It meant so </span> <span class="s2"><em>so</em></span> <span class="s1"> much.</span></p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Did that kiss mean Osamu loved him back? I mean, you don’t accidentally kiss some you don’t like. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That kiss was probably going to keep him up at night, follow him in his daydreams, and generally will just circle in his head twenty-four seven.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">The best part about this is that he’ll be able to express his feelings later when they </span> <span class="s2">‘<em>talk</em>’. </span> <span class="s1">Fuck, that was going to be </span> <span class="s2"><em>amazing</em></span> <span class="s1">, he could already tell. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">All this </span> <span class="s2"><em>also</em> </span> <span class="s1">meant that Atsumu would be able to be a lot </span> <span class="s2"><em>closer</em></span> <span class="s1"> to Osamu. Closer than twins should be. He didn't have to hold himself back anymore. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Osamu loved him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Come to think of it, no wonder whenever he and Shiami are even remotely close, Osamu gets all mad and distant. Actually, it's the same for Atsumu, whenever Osamu and Suna hang out a little too much, he gets the same way. But maybe he was trying to justify himself and he was worse than Osamu. Maybe that's why Suna keeps calling him <em>possessive</em>. I mean, Atsumu did have a tendency to get irritated when somebody else was trying to steal his attention from Osamu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">But what about Shiami? Technically, what he did 11 minutes ago was </span> <span class="s2"><em>cheating</em>...</span> <span class="s1">but was it really cheating if he was dating Shiami out of pity? Like honestly they weren't even dating. At least that's how Atsumu sees it. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiami was just in his way. So were Suna and Yuniku. They were all just extras that were getting in between him and Osamu.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">However, Atsumu did understand Suna, as much as he hated to say. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">From what it looks like, Suna has just recently been trying to show affection to Osamu in little ways, but Atsumu kept stopping that from happening. He has to do what he has to do to keep his twin single.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Atsumu-san?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu flinched.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up with you today?” Said Shiami.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nothing... I—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu skipped down the stairs with his signature deadpan face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“‘Samu, who’s that?” Atsumu looked towards his twin.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I don't know, but I'm still going to answer it so whoever it is doesn't disturb your </span> <span class="s2"><em>lovey-dovey time</em></span> <span class="s1">.” Osamu glared at both of them with a sarcastic smile.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wh—“</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“H-huh!?” Shiami stuttered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ugh,” Osamu grumbled as he opened the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">There was a very short girl on their porch. She had short brown hair, green eyes, and had on glasses.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>‘She looks like Rin......weird.’</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you need anything.” Osamu said harshly. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hated this. He hated when people just showed up at his front door. Especially when it was a girl. She probably just was here to get in contact with Atsumu as always. But maybe not, she had a notebook and polaroid camera in her hand.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The girl crossed her arms and smirked up at him. One of those obnoxious determined grins. “Actually, yes.” She tried to look behind him. “I’ve heard around school today that Shiami and Atsumu we're dating. I’ve also heard that Shiami was the Inarizarki Yandere.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“And? How’d you even get my address.” Osamu frowned at her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I followed you home, I waited to see if you let Shiami inside, then I waited some more.” She said proudly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't have time for this.” He said as he started to shut the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wait-wait!” She started to say.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the <em>fuck</em> do you want, this is getting annoying.” He raised his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re a lot meaner than you act, y’know!?” She held the door open. “Do you even know who I am!?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I don't fucking care.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Riausta Otokasi, Inarizarki’s official female reporter of the School News Paper Committee!” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s your boss so I can tell them to get you off my porch.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's Oroka Baishunpu, but that doesn't matter because I'm going to become head of the committee soon!” She looked down at her feet. “Oroka went missing some days ago, so I need to talk to Shiami, who's supposed to be the felon who killed him!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh.” Osamu stopped trying to close the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Finally!” Riausta sighed as she pushed up her glasses. “Now, can I speak to Shiami?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You want to </span> <span class="s2"><em>actually</em></span> <span class="s1"> speak with Shiami.....?” Osamu said, dumbfounded. He thought she was lying to get into his house. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhm, yeah?” Otokasi responded.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This is new. Riausta wanted to talk to Shiami....not Atsumu. Wow. Is this a gift from heaven? Is he finally getting a break from annoying first year's who don't know how to shut the fuck up?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed out of relief. “One second,” Osamu said as he walked into the living room.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So who was it?” Atsumu said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Riausta Otokasi, she wants to speak to Shiami.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh!” Shiami said as she trotted to the front door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As soon as Shiami got to the door, she said, “Wow! You’re really short....!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know. I have to take some notes, mind if you step outside?” Riausta said passive-aggressively.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“O-oh, okay!” Shiami said as she shut the door behind her.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu quietly sat down on the couch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you just going to wait for Shiami to come back in before you go upstairs?” Atsumu said beside him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably. She just gets really annoying. And I'm still mad at you.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Even after...” The blonde leaned into Osamu’s face, getting dangerously close. “<em>That kiss?</em>” he whispered.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tsu-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don't apologize again.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How’d-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can see it on your face. The regret. I don't understand why though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu gathered all his strength and self-confidence to say, “.....Did you like the kiss....?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Huh?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said, did you like the kiss or not.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu laughed. “Yeah, I did.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You di-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“My question was if you liked it also though. Ya’ dumbass,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don't call me that- if anything, I'm smarter than you. And.....yes......”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu hit him in the face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck off!” The blonde gently touched his cheek. “Anyway, does that mean you love me also...?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“<em>Yes</em>.” Osamu said a little </span> <span class="s2">too</span> <span class="s1"> quietly.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? You need to say that louder.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said <em>yes</em>.” He repeated himself.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hm?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I said yes ya’ fuckin’ dumb blonde! Do I need to hit you again?!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, there he is, aggressive ‘Samu at his finest.” His twin laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sometimes you're so annoying...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Take that back!!” Atsumu dramatically wailed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d rather not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yer’ so meannnnnn!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So?-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A cry came from outside.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu backed away from Osamu’s face, trying to get a good look at the front door. “What the-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em> <span class="s1">“</span> <span class="s2">You did do it, didn't you! I fucking hate you so much! You don't know what it feels like, he was my best friend! I loved him so much and you took that from me to be with your precious ‘Atsumu-san’! Fuck you!”</span> </em>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A slap sound followed the voice, then came in a weeping Shiami through their front door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“T-Tsumu-san!! H-help, Otokasi-chan h-hurt me!” She cried as she held her face.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“<em>YOU DESERVED IT, YOU BITCH</em>.” </span> <span class="s1">Riausta shouted from their porch. She poked her head inside their house, then stuck up the middle finger towards Shiami. As far as Osamu could tell, Otokasi was now walking away.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Shiami sobbed more.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu snickered a little. He was trying so hard not to burst out laughing at her. This was hilarious. He couldn't believe this so-called coincidence. There he was, watching Shiami get accused of being a murderer, but she wasn't. This was amazing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If this bullying kept up, maybe she’ll just run away somewhere and never show up again, then Osamu wouldn't have to get his hands dirty. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu looked at Osamu apologetically. Then the blonde stood up and walked towards Shiami, awkwardly hugging her. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?” His twin said as he let the brunette cry into his shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Osamu grimaced at their interaction. </span> <span class="s2"><em>‘I know he’s not hurting me purposely but....I'm not doing this today........’ </em></span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu stood up and walked out the front door. The fresh air was nice. Kind of relaxing actually. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He started walking down the sidewalk, ignoring the fact that it was almost sunset. Not yet, but almost. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He missed this, the blue sky. It reminded him of how peaceful his life was before everything went downhill. How he and Atsumu would play in their backyard on cloudless days, running through their sprinklers, laughing and smiling like nothing bad would ever happen. Like the world was all sunshine and rainbows. As if two six-year-olds would be happily together for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Bullshit. Six-year-old Osamu was different than Sixteen-year-old Osamu. Sixteen-year-old Osamu was all the things six-year-old Osamu wasn't. He was sleep-deprived; he was sadistic; he had anxiety; he had a </span> <span class="s2">very </span> <span class="s1">unstable, unhealthy obsession; he was in a complicated state of mind every day; he had become the thing younger Osamu hated the most, </span> <em><span class="s2">a murderer.</span></em> <span class="s1"> At this point, he’s wondering if when Atsumu finds out about him being the Inarizarki Yandere, Osamu would go as far as to </span> <span class="s2">kill him</span> <span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He doesn't even want to think about that, because he </span> <span class="s2">knows</span> <span class="s1">. </span> <span class="s2">He knows that he probably would. And that scared him the most.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">He shivered. When did it get so </span> <span class="s2"><em>cold</em></span> <span class="s1">? </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">‘</span> <em><span class="s2">Weird</span></em> <span class="s1">.’</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He walked towards the park when he spotted an empty bench. Perfect for letting go of stress because the park was empty. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed when he sat down. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He hadn’t done this in a while, as relaxing was hard to fit into his schedule. It was sort of new to him, he had been on edge near everyone lately. Like Suna. Osamu still didn't know how to deal with him. Not that he was going to kill him though, Rin was his only friend that didn't judge him for anything, but maybe Rintarou pretended to understand him for the sake of his crush. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He wasn't even sure if Rin even had a crush on him. I mean if Suna was paying extra attention to him as Atsumu and Yuniku say, perhaps it was because he wanted to make sure he was okay, which was understandable.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu looked up at the sky. Maybe he should just give up all of this. All of the killing. He could live happier if he did, plus he already confirmed that the love of his life loved him back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But It felt like if he had dropped his ‘<em>hobby</em>’, it would all be for nothing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">‘</span> <span class="s2"><em>Why is this so frustrating?</em>-’</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s2">“<em>Young man, what are you doing here by yourself?</em>” </span> <span class="s1">An old voice said next to him.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu flinched.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No need to be scared, I'm not going to hurt you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked beside him. There was an old woman who looked about eighty years old at the least. She was small and had a little dog on a leash sitting in between them. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>How did he not notice a presence right next to him?</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You seem awfully quiet, and a little on edge? Why is that?” The old woman said. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's nothing, I was just thinking about some stuff.” He looked down at his feet. “I'm trying to get rid of all the stress that I’ve built up over the past few months, and so far, I’ve not been successful.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, I see. Youngster problems. Care to tell me what's up?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was she serious? She was going to let him vent to her? They just met, why is she so trusting?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The look in her eye told him she wasn't going to leave until he told her what was wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">‘</span> <em> <span class="s2">Fuck.....</span> <span class="s1">’</span> </em></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His only decision was to be as vague as possible and to make it sound <em>normal</em>.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“.....My...br-i mean best friend-..uh...I have a crush on hi- I mean her, but she keeps getting love letters at school to the point where I think he- I mean she, will find someone better than me. I really don't want that to happen....and recently I found out that she loves me, but the problem is that she has a girl- I mean boyfriend. I hate h-her boyfriend so much, but I have to endure it because- well, because...I can't necessarily date my best friend...my family wants me to find someone else that’s more suited for me...” He sarcastically laughed. “Like a ‘<em>forbidden lover's fairy tale’ </em>or something like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> <em>He was really bad at keeping it vague, huh.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, that sounds like a mess of situations!” The lady laughed. “Sounds like something out of a comic book, eh!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know....” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She looked at him. “You should wait until <em>he’s</em> available. And about your parents, you should be honest with them and tell them how you feel.” She pet her dog's head. “I noticed you stuttering, the person you're in love with is not a girl, are they?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn't born yesterday you know.” The old lady said. “I understand why’d you lie though. You don't know me, and they're a lot of homophobic people walking around everywhere. I'm not one of them though, just so you know!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He looked at her. She seemed pretty cool, like one of those grandma’s that let you do whatever you want when you visit them and gave you candy whenever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>She reminded him of his grandmother.</em> </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He sighed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why are you so gloomy?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ah, nothing you just remind me... of someone that I can no longer-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Grandma!” Came a furious voice. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think that's my cue to go!” The old lady stood up.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I visit Hyogo for a week, and on the first day, you do this? Seriously where does your energy come from?” A tall boy with black curly hair and a mask came running towards them. He was frowning. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The old woman laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's not funny- I thought you might’ve gone missing-” The boy then glanced at Osamu. “Who’s that?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His eyes were pitch black, <em>pools of endless ink</em>. It was scary, the way he was glaring at Osamu like he had done something wrong.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“....”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, this young man? He was sitting there by himself so I decided to talk to him,” The lady said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“What's your motive, you sicko.” The boy leaned into his face, glaring into his </span> <span class="s2"> <em>soul</em> </span> <span class="s1">. </span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu backed away instinctively. “I was just sitting here by myself for some alone time, got a problem?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I do.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They glared at each other a little longer until the old woman told the boy to stop. “He wasn't being rude or anything! Why are you acting so mean?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy still didn't move away. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The lady grabbed the boy's arm, practically prying him away from Osamu. “I know your mother didn't raise you to be rude! From what this boy has told me, he's already having a bad day, don't make it worse! Now say sorry and become friends! You need more anyway.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The boy stuffed his hands in his pocket and murmured, “Sorry.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good good! Now about the friends part, introduce yourself!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm <em>Sakusa</em>, what's your name.” The boy, now known as Sakusa, said with no enthusiasm whatsoever.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I felt like adding Sakusa, so he will be followed with Komori in a future chapter because I'm a big Sakukomo shipper- </p><p>pls don’t cancel me lmao 😭</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chase.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Run. Run. Run.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I'm back and here to say something before you read this chapter. DON’T WORRY THOUGH, it shouldn't take very long. But to my supporters (ily) read the second paragraph and not the first.</p><p>Okay, so recently I’ve been checking my inbox and noticing something. There's been an influx of hate comments 🤨, uhm to those people leaving comments on my work, did you not read the tags??? Like thanks for wasting your time typing a paragraph on my fic but you really didn’t have to. They’ve all been deleted as of the time I’m posting this, I’m not going to leave them up on this work.</p><p>Other than that, I think this is the perfect time to thank all my supportive readers, I love you guys sm like I don’t think you guys know bc I don’t really respond to all of the comments but I do read all of them and smile, you guys literally have such a big impact on my fic and my heart 🖤❗️<br/> —Author-san ❤️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Sakusa, what’s your name.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m Osamu, nice to meet you.” He said with the same amount of emotion.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now! Phone numbers!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don't you think that's too far grandma..? I mean, I don't even know how old-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Im sixteen.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See? Your even the same age, so I'm sure this is okay. I bet Komori would be happy you have made a new friend.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sakusa seemed to perk up at the mention of the name Komori. His eyes widened for only a split second before he cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...Fine, you hand your phone over first though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu grabbed his iPhone from his pocket and unlocked it, then he handed it to Sakusa.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As the boy with a mask entered his phone number, Osamu sat there in silence while fiddling with the hem of his sweatshirt. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So, are you shy?” Sakusa’s grandma said.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not really...I mean, I don’t really talk to people I don’t know well, so...it’s kind of complicated.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here.” Sakusa said as he handed his phone back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu took his phone back and waited until the curly haired boy also handed him his phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Instead of a phone, Sakusa handed him a hand sanitizer bottle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The silver-haired boy stared at him in confusion. “What-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I need you to sanitize your hands first, then I'll hand you my phone. I mean, I don't know where your hands have been, for all I know you could’ve picked your nose right before this interaction.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu chose to ignore his last remark and put the sanitizer on his hands. After he was done he handed Sakusa the hand sanitizer bottle, as the curly-haired handed him his phone. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here. And don't put anything dumb as the contact name.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I'm not that kind of person.” Osamu lied. He’s changed Atsumu’s contact name in his phone to “</span><span class="s2"><em>Spare Parts </em></span><span class="s3">😐</span><span class="s1">” and Suna’s contact name to “</span><em><span class="s4">くそ</span> <span class="s2">buddy</span></em> <span class="s3">🖤</span><span class="s1">”.</span></p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He put his name on Sakusa’s phone as “</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Osamu</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s3">🤍</span>
  <span class="s2">”. </span>
  <span class="s1">He had to add an emoji because it made the contact look nice. He doesn’t know how to explain it but it’s just </span>
  <span class="s2">better</span>
  <span class="s1">. Contact names without emojis seem boring.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu handed Sakusa his phone back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be going now, my brother is probably worried about me.” He stood up and smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh okay, hopefully we’ll see you again!” Sakusa grandma spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The curly-haired boy murmured something under his mask and barely waved goodbye.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu turned around and walked down a trail that lead further into the park where the forest was. He wanted to take a longer route to get back home so he didn't have to see Shiami and Atsumu together. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He knew he most likely would get lost because Osamu has never gone down this pathway before, but eventually he’ll find his way back to his house. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The longer it takes, the better though.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As he walked on the path, he noticed that it seemed to get darker in the forest the further he went stepped down the trail. It was weird because he was pretty sure it was still daylight. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">‘<em>Hm</em>.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As Osamu continued walking, he kept his guard up. He always has his guard up, but right now he made sure to be extra aware. He could feel the tiniest breeze that barely could move the leaves of the trees around him. He could also sense the family of birds that was to the right of him, on the second-lowest branch of that Silver Birch tree. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He could hear the beehive left to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">...</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu walked down the trail a little longer before getting really </span>
  <span class="s2">paranoid</span>
  <span class="s1">. He kept seeing creatures that looked like entities running through the trees. He could no longer decipher anything around him as if everything perished. It was so strange. It </span>
  <span class="s2">scared</span>
  <span class="s1"> him, and not many things can scare him to this extent. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">(<em>He felt unsafe.</em>)</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu yanked his hoodie over his head and pulled the drawstrings until they couldn't be pulled anymore, effectively covering his entire face except for his eyes and the tuft of hair that he has on flipped to the left side. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He does this whenever he feels </span>
  <span class="s2">too </span>
  <span class="s1">in danger. It made him feel a little bit safe and less exposed to everything. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His hoodie habit came from when his parents fight. They used to yell and scream at each other. It got so bad that sometimes he heard them talk about a divorce, so he’d grab Atsumu’s hand (if they were ever downstairs), and run upstairs into their room as if being downstairs would be harmful. Osamu then would pull his hoodie over his head, pull the drawstrings, and cry, or occasionally ask Atsumu if they’d be okay. If he wasn't wearing a hoodie, then he’d pull his covers over his head and do the same thing. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu used to be a cry baby, as Atsumu reminded him almost every day.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A twig snapped behind him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He quickly looked behind him at breakneck speed and found </span>
  <span class="s2">nothing</span>
  <span class="s1">.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">If he was found missing in the next twenty-four hours, then he was probably kidnapped, as all his stamina most likely had ran out and the kidnapper caught up to him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>That’d be the worst-case scenario if I ran the fuck out of here.</em>’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu then gathered all his energy and sprinted full speed out of that spot. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He needed to run </span>
  <span class="s2">fast</span>
  <span class="s1"> because whatever was behind him was </span>
  <span class="s2">chasing</span>
  <span class="s1"> him. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">And it wasn't far behind either.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everything was going so fast, so he couldn't see anything except the path he was running on. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">‘<em>This has to be some sort of fucked up prank or something.’</em></span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Since Osamu plays Volleyball, running shouldn't be a problem for him, but it is when he doesn't know when the running stops. Not knowing where the end of anything is exhausting, but relentless running is on a whole other level. That's why he always skips out on playing tag. It's just tiring. Maybe on a good day he’d actually play tag with his team, but that day better be full of water and Onigiri, with a side of hugs from Atsumu. If you don't have that to offer, then you’re out of luck. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This was honestly just a game of tag, except if he gets caught, it’d probably result in his death.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he died, he knows Atsumu and Suna would be pretty miserable. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Suna, well, he’d be sad because (in a weird way) Osamu and Suna feed off each other's stability and energy. Not really a beneficial thing because neither of them has been stable or happy for a while now, so in a way, they sort of (need?) to give each other that comfort.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu’s self-aware of how he’s taken up a big part of Suna’s life, so what would Suna do without him? </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He probably wouldn't even be here. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When they met, Suna was a suicidal emo kid, which Osamu still kind of looks back at and laughs about. They both were sitting on the roof, Osamu was thinking about if it was selfish to just </span>
  <span class="s2">jump </span>
  <span class="s1">after all the embarrassment he just went through, and Suna was there because he was going through that doubt of everything phase. When they both saw each other, they immediately recognized each other, as they both said each other's names at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>( “Suna......R-Rin...tarou...?” Osamu said, confused.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em> “Miya Osamu?” Suna said, perplexed.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Osamu immediately covered his face in embarrassment. This was so ‘the wrong place at the wrong time’ type situation because well...that whole thing that happened earlier with the..............paint....and the water.........</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“Don't look at me, pervert!” Osamu quickly stood and got ready to run back into the building.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“Hm? I’m not up here to take pictures of you again or whatever if that's what your worried about. Let's just forget your little ‘paint incident’ alright?” Rintarou said.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Osamu turned back towards Suna and scanned him for any signs of his phone. Then he sighed and hesitantly sat down next to him.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“.....”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“Not everything’s about you, Miya.” Suna blankly looked at the ground that they were above right now. The roof was pretty high up.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“...So then why are you up here?”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“I could ask the same about you.” </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>‘Suna-senpai is really edgy huh..’ </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Osamu couldn’t tell if Suna was a second year or third year, but either way, he thought it’d be rude to call him just Suna because he was in a higher class than him. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“I'm not edgy. And don't call me senpai, it's weird. I'm in the first year also you know.” Suna (replied?) to him as he looked him in the face, frowning.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Osamu jumped. Suna was in the same year as him? But he looked so.....mature and older than the average first-year boys Osamu’s met. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“Sorry- it's just you look so much-”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>“Older? Yeah, that's just because of my demeanor.” Suna looked him in the eyes, studying him as if he was a piece of history homework.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">
    <em>Osamu’s eyes hesitantly looked back at him. )</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu laughed despite being in one of the worst situations he’s ever been in.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">‘<em>This is really generic. Having stupid-ass flashbacks before I die.</em>’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He didn't even want to think about what Atsumu would do. Saying he’d be miserable would be an understatement.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">‘</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Dumb fuck would probably sell his soul to get me back</em>.’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He grinned in triumph, knowing that he was definitely the key to his twin's happiness. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good thing I'm not getting killed anytime soon.” Osamu quickened his pace when he saw the gate to get out of the forest.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When he almost tripped out onto the sidewalk, he shut the gate with his eyes closed. Then he realized that the route he took was just a father to his house. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">But forget that,</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">What the hell was chasing him?</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu hesitantly opened his eyes, glancing out of skepticism.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got up, wondering if it was Shiami coming back for something she left. He </span>
  <span class="s2">really </span>
  <span class="s1">hoped it wasn't. It was already sunset and he was tired, but he couldn't sleep until Osamu got back because he was worried about him. An annoying girl coming back to his doorstep was just going to make matters worse.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu heavily sighed, getting ready to put on his facade. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He opened the door.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu fell onto his chest. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you doing?” Atsumu said, a little bit in shock, as he slowly pulled Osamu into the house after softly kicking the door closed, trying to make sure their neighbors didn't see them.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got chased.” The silver-haired boy said instantly.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? And why do you smell like....evergreen?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“....”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What happened?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can I tell you after I get a glass of water? I'm kind of exhausted right now.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright,”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu sluggishly walked to the couch, dropping onto the cushions face first.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu peered at his twin, examining him. He had twigs in his hair and was really pink. He was covered in sweat too. Earlier he said he got chased, but what could chase Osamu, an athlete may Atsumu remind, so far that it could make him look like </span>
  <span class="s2">this</span>
  <span class="s1">? It was so unusual, he’d never seen his twin this </span>
  <span class="s2">
    <em>vulnerable</em>
  </span>
  <span class="s1"> before.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu grabbed his bottle of water that he had earlier. Their mother had told them to not waste the water, so he might as well share his. He wasn't planning on finishing it anyways. I mean, if he really thought about it, it didn't matter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Here.” He stood, as Osamu was taking up all the space on their couch.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A muffled (and tired) “Thanks,” came from the younger brother as he grabbed the water bottle.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you gonna drink it or just hold it, ‘cause I can put it back in the fridge if ya’ like-” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No-no- just one second,” Osamu said as he rolled onto his back painfully, holding the water bottle above his face, getting ready to drink it before he noticed Atsumu standing over him with a worried expression.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are you just going.....to watch me?” Osamu said skeptically. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry, it's just ya’ look like yer’ about ta’ pass out, so I felt like I needa’ make sure ya’ don't.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“But it's weird- don't watch me.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, but if ya’ die it's yer’ fault.” Atsumu said as he walked back into the kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck off.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I see you still have enough energy to be a jackass.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Always do for you.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Aww, your so sweet, ‘Samu.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wish I could say the same to you, ‘Tsumu.” Atsumu could hear the smile in Osamu’s voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde's eye twitched.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">—————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So mind telling me what happened?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine, I will, stop annoying me though.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Only for 10 minutes.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good enough for me I guess.” He said sarcastically.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“So what’d you get chased by?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He got flustered when Atsumu ran his hand through his hair, trying to pry the twigs out. Apparently, his hoodie fell off in the midst of running, but forget that. They were having one of </span>
  <span class="s2">those </span>
  <span class="s1">moments. Those soft </span>
  <span class="s2">intimate </span>
  <span class="s1">ones. The ones that left butterflies in Osamu’s stomach.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu and Osamu were in their room in the dark. Osamu had his head on Atsumu’s lap, while Atsumu was trying to get all the things out of his hair. It was quiet and they were just talking, but that made it relaxing.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">They were only in their room because their parents had arrived and brought home fast food. Their dad was on the couch downstairs, and their mother was in the shower.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It's embarrassing so don't- don't tease me, okay...?” He covered his face with the inside of his arm.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No promises,” Atsumu smiled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu closed his eyes and sighed. “I got lost in the forest- and chased by what I thought was a kidnapper but it was a deer...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu burst out laughing and accidentally pulled a strand of Osamu's hair that was tangled.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ow! You fuckface-!”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry- it’s just- the ‘Samu that knows his way everywhere got lost? I find that very amusing.” Atsumu let go of his hair.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? I bet if the roles were reversed you’d laugh too.” Atsumu cast a judgemental glare on him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yep, yes you would. Something probably among the lines of-” Atsumu cleared his throat. “</span>
  <span class="s2"><em>Fucking dumbass blonde</em>.</span>
  <span class="s1">” His twin said in a monotone voice.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I-”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don't even try to deny it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Can we change the subject...?” Osamu murmured quietly in embarrassment.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Like to what?” The blonde replied.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhm...........how about to what you're going to do after I leave tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh. That.” Atsumu’s attitude changed. “I thought you were joking when you said you were going to stay at Suna’s for the night.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I wasn't. I'm not that desperate for your attention okay? I just wanna spend time with Rin.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really? Yer’ just gonna leave me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s only for a half a day, jeez.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Twelve hours is a lot y’know.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re just being extra.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Am not.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Are so, dramatic dumbass.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You really shouldn’t be insulting me right now,” The blonde tugged his hair purposely.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu made a soft, questionable noise, kind of like a moan. He was flustered too. When Atsumu yanked his hair it hurt, of course, but it also felt good in an unusual way, which is weird, as Osamu was pretty sure he was a sadist, because, well, the whole murderer thing he has going on. He wasn't into being hurt.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh? You like getting your hair pulled?” Atsumu smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can't believe my ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">innocent little brother</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1">’ is freaky. Damn...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He suddenly got defensive. “No,- I'm not into that stuff, ”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a feeling your lying, I mean...you have that look on your face.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What look?” Osamu sat in front of Atsumu and stared at him with his dead idiom.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde leaned into his face. “Stop trying to hide it. You’ve blown your cover ‘Samu, you stupid kinky little fuck.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu almost trembled at Atsumu’s words. He wouldn’t ever admit it, but he kind-of-maybe-just-a little-bit right now got a kick out of being insulted by Atsumu. He didn't understand </span>
  <span class="s2">why</span>
  <span class="s1"> but it just skyrocketed his horniness.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">‘<em>What the fuck? What's with my mindset today? I’ve never been so masochistic in my life.</em>’</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“See? I'm correct, aren't I? I always thought you were into absurd stuff.” Atsumu got so close to his face that their noses touched. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Osamu’s breath quickened. “...”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <span class="s2">I find that extremely sexy.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu pushed Osamu backward, smirking as the silver-haired boy fell on his back onto the top of his comforter.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The blonde got on top of him, putting both of his elbows on each side of the youngers face, caging him on the mattress while effectively hovering over his face. He then chastely pulled him into a filthy kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">As his lips moved on his, Atsumu could tell that his twin didn't really have any experience with sexual stuff. I mean, it's not like Osamu has ever had a significant other. Atsumu has, but he wouldn't really call them his boyfriends. His roster was just full of hookups. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu slowly pulled his lips away from Osamu’s, wiping away the string of saliva still connecting them. “‘Samu, do you know how to kiss someone?” He asked in a demeaning manner.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His brother huffed and looked away staggeringly. “Was I really that bad?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean...yeah, you could do better.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow. You could at least be nicer to me about it.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You think you deserve ‘</span>
  <span class="s2">nice’</span>
  <span class="s1">?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well- yeah. Especially since you're so aggressive about everything.” His brother rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Me? Aggressive?” He laughed.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, you do get extremely violent if you don't get what you want. Like a tantrum. You’re like a big six-year-old.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck, yer’ so mean but so pretty. ‘S not fair.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t call me pretty, I know you're just complimenting yourself.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like you figured me out, ” Atsumu smirked.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I did, you’re always doing things to give yourself an ego or reputation boost. Like how your dating Shiami.” Osamu gazed at him and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not this again. Really, ‘Samu?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah. I'm being shady because I </span>
  <span class="s2">really</span>
  <span class="s1"> don't like your relationship with her.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, but I keep telling you the same thing every time you bring this situation up.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I bet you wouldn't like it if I started dating Yuniku or Rin.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Atsumu grabbed Osamu’s face. “Fuck you. You’re making a point right now and it's annoying.” The blonde pouted.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course I am. Making a point is kind of my thing y’know.” The younger said while his face was being squished.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, you should make being reasonable your thing also because you're not really understanding my circumstance with Shiami.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine then, I guess you’ll also have to make being reasonable your thing also. I hope you discover the patient side of yourself because Yuniku and I be going to the lake together tomorrow.” Osamu smiled sarcastically. </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He was just being petty. Honestly, he was only going to actually ask Yuniku to meet him at the lake because he wanted Atsumu to feel the way he did. It’d be a bonus if Yuniku started to like him, then Osamu could start to find stuff out about him.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? No you’re not.” Atsumu glared.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I mean, if you have a girlfriend, I can get a boyfriend right?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No, you can't.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It makes sense to me,” Osamu smirked. “If you see me hanging around Yuniku a lot after next week, you know what happened.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The younger got up off the bed, pushing the blonde off of him gently, walking to their computer desk. He then sat down and logged in while also grabbing his phone.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“</span>
  <em>
    <span class="s2">Osamu</span>
  </em>
  <span class="s1"> I swear. What are you doing.” Atsumu said forcefully. At this point it wasn't even a question.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I'm about to message Yuniku. What else does it look like?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yes this chapter took extremely long to write BUT FORGET THAT ❗️❗️Today I will try to respond to most of the comments on this chapter, I might be a little late because I do live a life- but I’ll try to respond from today through the next update (might take a little while though), but I’ll answer back to your comments  as quick as possible on my schedule 😼</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you’re seeing this thank you for reading! Hopefully see you next week on the next update!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>